Fascinación de Novelle
by LadyBlue21
Summary: Misty, Dawn y Paul se dirigen a una tienda departamental, el pokégear de Misty suena, una alarma se instala en su corazón, tiene que volver de inmediato. ¿Qué está sucediendo? Cap 14 Suerte de coordinadora y alertas del corazón
1. La asistente del nuevo campeón

**Pokémon no me pertenece. Si no fuera por nintendo...**

**Capitulo 1: La asistente del nuevo campeón**

.

.

\- ¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo su asistente?

\- Por favor, hazlo por mí- respondió el noble criador. -Tu conoces a mi hermano, es muy difícil para él tratar con las personas y tu eres la chica ideal para apoyarlo en este momento donde finalmente después de tanto esfuerzo y lecciones aprendidas está logrando sus sueños.

Dawn lo pensó muy bien, no había visto a Paul desde hace 3 semanas cuando presenció su victoria ante Cynthia. Fue un evento al que fue invitada de manera especial por ser la ganadora del Gran Festival. Finalmente después de 5 intentos lo había logrado y no podía estar más orgullosa.

\- Está bien. Sólo porque no tengo nada que hacer.

-Reggie sonrió.- estaba aliviado.

La temporada de concursos empezaría en 2 meses pero habia tomado la decisión de descansar por un tiempo de los escenarios. Ser asistente del nuevo campeón de Sinnoh podria ser una experiencia muy padre.

.

.

.

-Como asistente recibirás las llamadas telefónicas y cancelaras mis compromisos.

-Soy tu asistente, no tu secretaria.- Decía mientras revisaba el historial de líderes de gimnasio en la pantalla.

\- Se supone que te acompañaría a inspeccionar los gimnasios y las salas de concursos.- decía mientras dejaba sus lentes antirreflex sobre el escritorio.

\- ¿Y a quién voy a pedir mi taza de café?

\- Aish, solo por esta vez- infló los cachetes- deberías aprender a pedir las cosas con delicadeza.

-hn- sonrió de lado.

Llevaba tratando a su asistente por una semana y sentía una fascinación extraña por hacerla enojar.

-Deberías sonreír más...- guiñó un ojo

\- ¿Ah?, Por qué...- lo tomó por sorpresa.

\- ...te ves muy guapo cuando lo haces.

\- ...mi café- dijo volteando el rostro.

.

.

.

-¿Entonces te irás a Kanto?

-Te quedarás a cargo, será solo por 2 semanas. Dijo tomando su chaqueta y sus llaves del auto.

-Pero quién va a ayudarme con todo. Cynthia está de viaje en su luna de miel.

-Ah- suspiró- bueno, cualquier cosa pides ayuda a Reggie. Iré a acompañar a Gary Oak a realizar una investigación.

-Oh,¿ Gary Oak?- el nieto del señor de los poemas.

-¿uhmm?, te refieres al profesor Samuel Oak.

\- Sabes, una vez cuando viajaba con Ash, pedí un poema y Gary me dedicó uno-lo dijo soñadora.

-¿Ah si?-lo dijo arqueando una ceja.

-Si, si vas con él más te vale que aprendas uno para mi.

-Yo no sé de poemas románticos-

-Son poemas Pokémon, tonto.

-Como sea, ya me voy.- desvió los ojos hacia su auto.

-¡Paul!

-¿Qué?

-Solo una cosa más...cuidate mucho.- sonriendo...

.

.

.

" _No te vayas a tardar en regresar"_

_._

_._

-Oye Paul , sabes primero tengo que ir al gimnasio Celeste a recoger unas cosas que dejé allí. Tu dices que competiste en Kanto, ¿verdad?

\- Ah, si...El gimnasio Celeste, recuerdo ese gimnasio, disculpa pero es uno de los peores, o por lo menos eso pensé después de recibir la medalla cascada.

\- ¿ Te has enfrentado a Misty?

\- No recuerdo sus nombres. Eran 3 hermanas que se acercaron a regalarme la medalla. Las derroté fácilmente pero su personalidad daba mucho que desear. "No pude decirles en su cara lo mal entrenadoras que eran"

\- jaja, esas son las hermanas de Misty. Lillie, Violet y Daisy , son muy hermosas pero no gustan mucho de las batallas, estoy hablando de la líder de gimnasio actual.

\- Si también hace lo mismo que sus hermanas, no quiero saber.

-Ella es diferente, ya lo veras cuando la conozcas.

.

.

.

**Que tal a todo el mundo, ahora en esta oportunidad continuando exprimiendo toda mi imaginación vengo a traer el primer fanfic con One sided- NOVELSHIPPING escrito en español. Siempre quise encontrar uno parecido pero sólo había con Gary.**

**Será difícil poner a Paul fascinado por alguien más pero haré el intento de hacerlo lo mejor posible.**

**Pd. Do you want an English version of this fanfic?**

**Saludos.**


	2. Hacia Kanto y a Celeste

** Pokémon no me pertenece, si no fuera de nintendo...**

**Capitulo 2: Hacia a Kanto y a Celeste.**

-Te invité a venir conmigo porque Cynthia quien fue la gran campeona por muchos años me solicitó que te brindara asesoría en las obligaciones como nuevo campeón de Sinnoh-dijo el investigador Pokémon.

\- ¿Ah, sí?.- dijo. - mirando el océano.

-Y de paso- dijo, estirando los brazos hacia su espalda.-Aprovecharé para visitar a mi abue doc.

Claro, ser nieto del profesor Samuel Oak. Tener trabajo de investigador y conocer a los Pokémon a más profundidad en sus hábitat natural es la función de un investigador reconocido y dedicado a su vocación. Gary Oak busca ganarse su propio nombre y no ser conocido solo por ser pariente del mejor investigador del mundo. Sus descubrimientos también le han rendido frutos así como sus habilidades de revivir fósiles.

\- No vengo a Kanto desde hace mucho tiempo que hasta siento a Sinnoh como mi nuevo hogar- dijo con algo de melancolía.

Se dirigieron entonces en barco al norte de Kanto hacia ciudad Azafrán para después dirigirse primero hacia ciudad Celeste y posteriormente a Mt. Luna donde Gary Oak se dirigía a realizar su investigación correspondiente.

\- Mis fuentes me dicen que en Mt. Luna se encuentran restos de Pokémon fósiles de hace miles de años pero son provenientes de Sinnoh y como en Kanto no hay un lugar donde revivir fósiles...

\- Sinnoh tiene su propio centro para revivir fósiles- interrumpió-... en ciudad Pirita y las demás regiones también, ¿qué pasó con Kanto?- replicó.

\- Bueno amigo Paul- agachó la cabeza mirando el océano - resulta que Isla Canela que era el punto para revivir fósiles fue completamente borrada del mapa cuando un volcán hizo erupción. Los pobladores llegaron a salvarse felizmente. Aunque no se sabe que pasó con Glane.

-Ya veo, es una lástima.- dijo mientras zarpaban las olas.

.

.

.

El gimnasio de ciudad Celeste se encontraba en remodelación debido al desastre provocado por la furia implacable del Gyarados de la líder de gimnasio, o al menos es lo que se rumoreaba por la ciudad.

_-Dicen que su novio le puso los cuernos con una kalosiana_.- escucharon Paul y Gary decir a una muchacha y su amiga mientras pasaban por la calle.

\- _No, el tonto no se acordó de su cumpleaños._

_\- No tonta, ella lo fue a visitar como todos los años._

Ni a Paul ni a Gary le gustaban los chismes pero todo apuntaba a que se trataba de la líder de gimnasio. Por lo que alcanzaban a escuchar, Gyrados había perdido el control y tuvo un enfrentamiento con un muchacho y un Pikachu a los que casi ahoga. Eso casi le cuesta que cierren su gimnasio si no fuera por que la propia líder saltó al acuario para salvar al entrenador y a su Pokémon.-

_\- ¡Esperaré mi oportunidad_! - vieron pasar a un muchacho de su edad con un ramo de rosas cantando.- ¡_Misty me extrañarás!_

Paul solo pestañeó.

\- Vaya- dijo Gary con una gotita en la cabeza. ¿_Tendrá que ver quién creo que es en esto?_\- se dijo a sí mismo.

.

.

.

A los 22 años Misty seguía siendo la misma. Mucho más hermosa pero la misma de siempre:

-¡ No quiero!- dijo mientras sostenía un disfraz de goldeen.

\- Ay hermanita, no seas así, mira lo que pasó lo sabe toda la gente y necesitamos calmar los rumores- dijo la peliazul Violet.- y qué mejor que con otro espectáculo.

\- Si, feita... No queremos que te conozcan como la líder amargada que el señor maestro Pokémon cambió por una bailarina.- siguió la rosa Lillie.

-No soy amargada-cruza los brazos-...y a mí nadie me cambió por nadie.

\- Esos celos no te hacen bien- dijo la rubia.

La líder comenzó a temblar y agachó la cabeza agarrando con fuerza el disfraz hacia su corazón.

\- No estoy celosa... Solo que...- Pero cambió de idea- Olvídenlo- levantó la cabeza- no lo entenderían.

Entonces la rubia por ser la mayor pidió a sus hermanas que las dejen solas con la promesa de convencerla. Lillie y Violet se retiraron. Daisy puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hermana menor.

.

.

.

Cerrado- decía la entrada del gimnasio.

Misty no está- suspiró Gary.

\- _Si esos rumores son ciertos, qué clase de líder deja que sus emociones controlen su desempeño como entrenador_.- se cuestionó Paul- apoyado en la pared.-La mención del muchacho y el Pikachu se le hizo familiar pero no podría ser. - ¿Qué importancia tiene?-..._ha pasado casi una semana_. Se dijo.

\- Como ya es casi de noche, será mejor buscar dónde descansar- dijo el investigador volteando hacia él.

Sonó un teléfono- si, hola- respondió Paul- lo siento no puedo atenderte, no estoy en Sinnoh- no se, consulta mi agenda con mi asistente.- Si, y adiós. Colgó.

...No, definitivamente no volveré a ir a su casa otra vez. ¿Cómo es que tiene mi número?

...

**Me encantó escribir a Gary y a Paul. Los dos ahí viajando por trabajo, uno tan serio y callado y el otro haciendo la charla. Los dos conocen a Ash pero no saben que el otro también. **

**Gary Oak era mi crush es tan Ahhh. Y si, él es mi venganza contra Ash si éste se decide por otra que no sea Misty. Tal vez escriba un EGOSHIPPING algun dia XD.**

**Si lo de Isla Canela lo saqué de la sección de videojuegos. Para escribir sobre Pokémon se tiene que investigar sobre su universo y así agregarle contenido a la historia. **

**Ash hizo algo muy malo y tonto. Gyrados lo sabe. Cómo, no se aún. Pero está molesto con él y quiere comerse a cualquier tipo con gorra y Pikachu. Pobre, pobre si lo vé, se lo come.**

**Paul extraña Sinnoh, que cuenta los días para regresar. Tiene obligaciones allá. ¿Cómo le estará yendo a su asistente?**

**Nos leemos**

**Pd. Do you want an English version of this fanfic?**

**Saludos.**


	3. Princesa Goldeen y arribistas de Paul

**Capitulo 3: La princesa Goldeen y las arribistas de Paul**

Al día siguiente, después de desayunar en el centro Pokémon y de un poco de entrenamiento, a petición de Gary. Los dos colegas decidieron tener un pequeño enfrentamiento donde el investigador llegó a ganarle una de 3 rondas al nuevo campeón de Sinnoh.

\- Estoy fuera de práctica- ser investigador realmente absorbe todo mi tiempo.- Regresa Rhydon. Buen trabajo.

\- ¿Dices que fuiste entrenador antes de investigador?- regresa a su Pokémon-lo hiciste bien.- lo dice mirando la pokeball.

\- Te contaré un poco mientras vamos.

Solo que cuando llegaron...

_Pasen, pasen a ver el espectáculo de la princesa Goldeen._\- encontraron a dos muchachos repartiendo volantes de la silueta de una bailarina rodeada de Pokémon de agua. Nuestra hermosa líder nos brindará un espectáculo inolvidable y todos están invitados. Niños no pagan.

\- Así que la convencieron para montar otro show- dijo en voz baja Gary Oak.- a qué se deberá esto, tal vez sea para calmar los rumores que venimos escuchando.

\- _¿este es un gimnasio o un acuario de espectáculos?-_ se preguntó Paul algo disgustado-.

\- ¡Oh muchachos!- se acercó una mujer peliazul hacía ellos.

\- Hola, Violet- la reconoció de años y Paul también como una de las mujeres que les ofreció la medalla cascada sin luchar.

¡Llegan a tiempo para ver el espectáculo!-

No les dió tiempo para aceptar o rechazar la invitación- Los tomó del brazo a cada uno y los llevó hacia adentro.

-¿Pero, no hemos pagado?-dijo el investigador.

-Ya no importa...- mientras los arrastraba hacia adentro "aquí hay dos buenas opciones".

_Bienvenidos todos, nosotras las hermanas sensacionales presentamos esta hermosa historia titulada: la princesa Goldeen y el reino del mar._

Suena música en un escenario que consistía en un enorme acuario adornado de elementos marinos y con diversos Pokémon de agua haciendo gala de sus encantos y habilidades.

_En un reino de las profundidades, vivían muchos Pokémon de agua que gustaban jugar con su amiga, la princesa Goldeen_.

Salta al enorme acuario Misty con un traje de Goldeen blanco, sandalias blancas de tacón con hebillas doradas. Llevaba el cabello suelto largo, liso y brillante del color del sol, adornado con una tiara.

Era bellísima, tenía un cuerpo femenino hermoso, largas piernas y una sonrisa radiante. Cualquiera quedaría hipnotizado.

¡Misty!- gritaron sus fanáticos.

\- Oye Paul, te presento a la líder de gimnasio de esta ciudad.- señaló el investigador mientras aplaudía.

-Así que ella es Misty Waterflower..- dijo con curiosidad mientras miraba el espectáculo.

-Vaya me dejó impactado...- dijo Gary.- Paul volteó a mirarlo cuando dijo esto.

¡Misty! -se escuchó los gritos de sus fans.

-Lástima, pero ella jamás abriría su corazón a alguien que no sea...

\- ¡Muy bien!, ahora mi corazón del mar, ven te escojo a ti- escucharon decir a la líder del gimnasio mientras mostraba uno de sus pendientes y ponía la mano en su corazón. Gyrados emergió de las profundidades.

La multitud al ver a Gyrados tuvo miedo y muchos quisieron irse de allí.

Hasta que pronunció...

¡Megaevolución!

Y saltó a la cabeza de su amigo. Se puso de pie firme con los brazos extendidos.

Misty hacía gala de los ataques de Gyrados para crear movimientos similares a los utilizados en los concursos pero sin bajarse de su amigo.

La multitud enloqueció...

_...Cierto día, ocurrió algo muy triste-_\- continuó la narración, el mejor amigo de la princesa Goldeen enfermó gravemente.

Se ve la escena de la princesa Goldeen cuidando de Gyarados con una tristeza reflejada en su mirada. Parecía a punto de llorar. En verdad tenía talento para la actuación.

_...Hasta que de pronto cayó una red sobre el Pokémon_.- se escuchó otra voz masculina y cargada de ironía.

\- No, ¡Gyarados!

-¿Tu eres?

-Si, princesa- dijo mirándola de arriba hacia abajo.

Kim, de los hermanos Pokémon invencibles como se hacía llamar, había tomado como meta una vendetta contra Misty por años a quien suele presentarse a retar muy a menudo. Solo que ahora que se ha dado cuenta de la belleza de la líder...

-Te reto a una batalla y si gano aceptarás salir conmigo.

\- Debes estar loco, ¡ni en un millón de años!

\- Misty, cuando vas a perdonarme...

-Lo hice una vez, ni sueñes que te creeré esta vez. Soy la princesa Goldeen y estás arruinando el espectáculo- dijo metida en su personaje.

\- ¡ziddra!, Goldeen y Staryu, eligió a sus Pokémon- perforen esa red.

**Si, vamos Misty tu puedes**...- gritaron los niños.

Pero la red soltó una fuerte descarga que dejó a sus tres Pokémon inconscientes.

-¡No!- ziddra, goldeen staryu.

La multitud que creía que seguía siendo un show solo miraba la escena con asombro.

El patán de Kim sonrió- ¡Muchachos!

Si- los tres lanzaron sus pokebolas.

\- ¿Recuerdas a nuestros tentacruel Misty?, cariño.- ¡ataquen a Gyrados!- gritaron los tres.

\- No, deja en paz a Gyrados.

La líder de gimnasio se interpuso en medio de gyrados y los atacantes.

"_Si tan solo mis demás Pokémon no estuvieran en el centro Pokémon"._

\- Misty cariño, quítate de ahí...- dijo sonriendo perversamente.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en Ciudad Punta Nevada en otra región, se encontraba Dawn en el centro Pokémon revisando el historial de pacientes pertenecientes a entrenadores de la ciudad.

-Si, ¿hola?- tú otra vez. Es la segunda vez que llamas...

-Pásame con Paul inmediatamente,Dawn.-decía una muchacha en su cama limándose las uñas.

-Lo siento, no se encuentra. Adiós.- Colgó

Volvió a sonar el celular.

-Úrsula, ¡que no entiendes que no está!.

\- Ay qué modales tienes como secretaria Dawn...

\- No soy...

-No me importa, quiero hablar con él.- se recostó en su cama con una sonrisa- ¿Por qué no está en Sinnoh?- encendió la televisión.

\- Lo siento, me dijo que no te lo dijera, adiós- colgó otra vez.

Volvió a sonar el celular...

-Úrsula, estoy trabajando...

\- No querida, llamaba para decirte que tengo su celular privado. ¿No vas a preguntar cómo?...

-No, adiós- colgó.

Estaba harta de recibir llamadas de Úrsula y de las otras "_arribistas de Paul_" como las llamaba ella. Es que no eran nada más que un grupito de chicas mimadas que buscaban llamar su atención.

"_Que al campeón le gustaría visitar mi nueva casa de playa" "que quisiera consejos del campeón para mejorar mis Pokémon" " Que dile que lo estoy invitando a cenar" hasta de _

"_¿qué tipo de mujeres le gustan al campeón?"_

_Y Úrsula, por Arceus parece una verdadera acosadora, lo llama todos los días. ¿Desde cuando le interesa tanto Paul? ¡¿Y cómo...cómo es que consiguió su celular personal?!_

Y volvió a sonar el celular.

\- Tomó aire-...Escucha Úrsula, PAUL, Paul ¡no quiere nada contigo!...- dijo al fin.

-¿Es eso cierto?- dijo una voz conocida

\- ¡Si!

Cayó en la cuenta y se sonrojó toda...

¡Ah!...- pegó un grito corto.

\- ¡¿pip?!- dijo su Pokémon que se asustó con su grito y casi se cae de sus rodillas.

-¡¿Reggie?!, ¿eres tú? lo siento.

.. .es que... " _No puede ser qué pensará Reggie ahora, qué vergüenza!"_

.

**Misty sería capaz de ponerse en riesgo y hasta dar su vida por sus Pokémon eso se vió en crónicas y es admirable. Y esos hermanos nunca aprenderán la lección. Por otro lado, las arribistas de Paul que lo buscan por el estatus de campeón vuelven loca a Dawn. En el próximo capítulo empieza la fascinación de Paul por ya sabemos quien.**

**Saludos y con fe en el pokeshipping y tambíen en el ikari**

**Pd. Do you want an English version of this fanfic?**


	4. Golpeteos del corazón

**Capitulo 4: Corazones a galope**

A las 3:00 pm Dawn ya estaba en Ciudad Corazonada con Fantina en su papel de asistente revisando las instalaciones del gimnasio y explicándole a la líder de manera muy amable que debe dejar de ausentarse por mucho tiempo de su gimnasio o por lo menos colocar un reemplazo temporal pero no dejarlo cerrado.

La kalosiana solo asentía y no dejaba de halagarla con su "_que magnifique_" era su nuevo peinado. Y que "_le champion é très chanceux_" por tener una asistente tan eficiente.

La reciente ganadora del festival solo sonreía nerviosamente y agradecía su gran gusto mientras que Piplup y los Pokémon de Fantina probaban sus puffins.

Casi al anochecer, mientras descansaba bajo un árbol al lado de su piplup no pudo evitar pensar en las "_arribistas de Paul_" como las llamaba. Era demasiado obvio porqué tanto interés por el nuevo campeón.

Suspiró recordando la conversación que tuvo con Reggie esta mañana.

_...y se fue así nomás ¿dejándote a cargo de todo?_

_\- Algo así, pero dijo que regresaría en 2 semanas, así que no hay de qué preocuparse._

_-Y esas llamadas...-a Dawn pareció escuchar una risa- Mmmm mi hermanito se ha vuelto muy popular con las chicas._

_\- Sí, eso parece- respondió algo disgustada la peliazul._

Por alguna razón, de la que trataba no pensar se sentía disgustada con la reacción de Reggie. Todo esto le trajo un recuerdo no tan lejano.

Paul había sido invitado de manera especial por Úrsula a su fiesta de cumpleaños. Dawn también fue invitada pero no quiso ir a la fiesta de la "_robanovios_". Paul arqueó una ceja por el apelativo hacia la que es su rival de los concursos.

No podía ser descortés con personajes importantes de Sinnoh y Úrsula es hija de un benefactor de la liga así que tenía que asistir aunque esa clase de eventos sociales no eran su fuerte.

Solo que al día siguiente...

"_¿Y cómo te fue con Úrsula?- decía mientras acomodaba las listas de auspiciadores de la liga._

"_Es la persona más desesperante que haya conocido"- es todo lo que dijo para después sentarse a su lado a revisar detenidamente los documentos en cuestión. Mientras Dawn lo miró con curiosidad._

_\- por favor, no preguntes..._

_Sonó el celular_

"_Dile que no estoy..."- tomando una hoja de sus manos._

Dawn quedó profundamente dormida con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro mientras abrazaba a piplup.

" _Paul no se fijaría fácilmente en una cara bonita"_

.

.

.

\- ¡Deja a Gyrados en paz!

-¡Ahh!- gritó de dolor la líder de gimnasio al tratar de sacar a gyrados de la red con sus propias manos.- resiste Gyarados, te sacaré de aquí.

\- Paul quedó asombrado- "esto no es una actuación"- frunció el ceño y si no lo es, la forma en cómo esa muchacha era capaz de ponerse en riesgo por su Pokémon era... No sabía cómo definirlo. Lo había visto antes. Solo que no podía recordarlo en ese momento.

\- Es demasiado para ser una actuación- dijo Gary.

\- Oh no- vinieron las 3 hermanas- esos tres están lastimando a Misty. ¡Tienen que ayudarnos por favor!

-...¿Por dónde es la entrada?- dijo Paul poniéndose de pie.

.

.

-¿ Misty mi vida quieres otra red? Muy pronto serás un hermoso Goldeen atrapado.- decía amenazando de lanzar otra red eléctrica sobre la líder.

-¡Gastrodom contraescudo!

¡¿Qué?!- el Pokémon se interpuso rápidamente y la red terminó por caer encima de Kim.

\- _¿quién eres?-_ se preguntó la pelirroja antes de caer de cansancio y dolor.

-¡Misty!- Gary Oak la sostuvo de un brazo

\- Gary Oak...

\- Descuida, te ayudaremos.

-Ahora nos dirás cómo se suelta esta red...- pronunció Paul amenazantemente.

La multitud se regocijó...

¡Quítame esta cosa!- gritó Kim mientras que al moverse sentía las descargas, el público presente que seguía pensando que todo era actuación, comenzó a reír.

-Oye Kim, estoy intentando pero no la puedo soltar- dijo uno de sus hermanos sosteniendo un control.

-gastrodom, ¡ve por ese control!

-¡ tentacruel, ataquen a ese gastrodom!- gritaron los 3 hermanos.

\- zidra, Goldeen y staryu - embestida...

Paul volteó para atrás, esa muchacha apenas podía levantarse y seguía dispuesta a pelear.

-El control... -Dijo antes de saltar alto por él.

_-"lo tengo_"...- sonrió con satisfacción.

-oh no- dijeron los hermanos...

El público gritó con emoción...

-Misty también miró el gran salto y Gary Oak, quien sonrió algo sorprendido de las habilidades acrobáticas del nuevo campeón.

Pero estaba preocupado por la chica que tenía de un brazo.

\- Gary, muchas gracias-dijo la chica algo débil después de haber sido atacada por los Pokémon y por la red eléctrica.

\- Estoy bien Gary- se dirigió hacia Paul- oye, muchas gracias por tu ayuda pero yo terminaré con esto.-le dió una sonrisa.

Tomó el control de sus manos y liberó a gyrados y también a Kim...

-Gracias mi vida, sabía que lo considerarias...

-¡Gyrados termínalos con hidrocañón!

Y así mandó a volar a Kim y a sus dos hermanos. Dejando a sus pokémon flotando en el acuario.

Ella se acercó a ellos.

\- ¡¿Qué haces Misty, es peligroso?!- reclamó Gary.

\- Se lo que estoy haciendo...- decía mientras se acercaba. Gyarados se lo impidió.

\- No amigo mío, confía en mí. Si- le sonrió y lo acarició.

Paul no entendía, qué estaba pensando, _¿acaso quería morir?_.Si se acercaba más, eso pasaría, los Pokémon estaban alistándose para atacar con sus tentáculos, se podía notar claramente que lanzarian misiles aguja y ella seguía nadando hasta ellos.

\- Escuchen tentacruel... Todos estos años me he enfrentado a ustedes pero... - Misty los miraba fijamente...- yo no quiero lastimarlos.

Ustedes... - tocó su brazo derecho- ustedes no tienen la culpa de lo que sus entrenadores los obliguen a hacer.

Los Pokémon parecieron bajar la mirada. -Yo, amo a todos los Pokémon de agua...

-Gary y Paul no podían apartar la mirada de la escena.

"Pero esos Pokémon hace un momento la atacaron"...se preguntó el pelimorado.

-...y los tentacruel son mis favoritos, siempre quise tener uno, para mí son hermosos... ¿Qué dicen? ¿Amigos entonces?

Los Pokémon levantaron sus tentáculos. El público se asustó por un momento y gyarados casi salta en su auxilio. Pero entonces sucedió...

Misty estaba siendo abrazada por los tentacruel y esos Pokémon molusco estaban sonriendo y ella estaba feliz con ellos como si fueran suyos.

El público quedó en silencio y sólo se podía escuchar las risas de la líder jugando con los Pokémon.

**-...Mami- **dijo una niñita de coletas rubias jalando el vestido de su madre**-a mi también me gustan los tentacruel...**

**A mi me gusta Gyarados- **dijo un niño de ocho años.

**¡Los Pokémon de agua son asombrosos!**

Ahora todo el público aplaudió con fuerza.

\- ¡Muchas gracias hermoso público! - dijo la líder mientras se subía a la cabeza de su amigo con ayuda de los tentacruel.

Paul no pudo evitar mantener la mirada fija en ella por un buen tiempo. Ese poder, el de su Pokémon...

Tenía que retar a Misty Waterflower. Se lo pediría después que termine el espectáculo.

Si, ese poder pero también...

_\- te preocupé mucho, corazón... - el Pokémon asintió._

'Todo el tiempo disfrazó esto como parte del espectáculo..."

Soportó todo el dolor de los ataques de los Pokémon y las descargas de la red...

_\- resiste Gyarados..._

Y al final se hizo con los Pokémon de esos vándalos...

_-¿Qué dicen, amigos?..._

_-Oye, muchas gracias..._

_._

_._

Estaba tan concentrado mirándola como si ella fuera lo que más brillaba en el escenario y se percató también que en verdad era lo más bello del escenario, como una joya marina al descubierto, no sabía con qué comparar pero era hermosa...muy hermosa.

Tenía los ojos del color del mar, su cabello brillaba como el sol y el encanto de una sirena.

No sintió cuando una luz le dio directo a la cara.-

_¿... eso fue un flash?-_

.

.

.

**Y así Paul se siente atraído por Misty. Me duele escribirlo pero tenía que buscar el porqué sin que sea tan superficial. **

**Pobre de Dawn, la quiero y si ya quiere a Paul, solo que tampoco lo quiere admitir.**

**Ya verán más adelante y Ash ya va a aparecer muy pronto. Solo que no diré cuando para que sea sorpresa.**

**Los saltos de Paul son canon y sus giros en el aire también.**

**Gary no se hace ilusiones porque sabe que es un caso perdido intentar algo ahí por ya sabemos quien, pero el otro rival no lo sabe. Cuando Ash aparezca, será peor.**

**¿Un review?**

**Pd. Do you want an English version of this fanfic?**

**Gracias.**


	5. Recuerdos vagos&situaciones apresuradas

**Capítulo 5: Recuerdos vagos y situaciones apresuradas**

-Mt Luna está cerca de Pueblo Paleta, aprovecharé para visitar a mi abuelo.

-Eso es excelente Gary, a tu abuelo le encantará verte.- dijo la líder después de cambiarse el atuendo de Goldeen por algo más casual como un conjunto amarillo y unos tenis.

Tu abuelo te ha extrañado mucho. Oye...- volteando a ambos lados- ¿Y tu amigo Gary?.

-¿Qué, interesada?- preguntó pícaramente.

\- No seas tonto, solo quiero darle las gracias también.- arqueando una ceja.

\- Te vas a sorprender cuando sepas quién es... "Por dónde se metió"

.

.

.

Paul aún estaba donde hace unos momentos el público estaba aplaudiendo. Aún podía escuchar el clamor del público y la sensación causada por la líder no se le iba. En la vida le había pasado algo así. Podía verla aún en el escenario con el traje de Goldeen y sus pokémon de agua.

Estaba pensativo y de pronto su celular comenzó a sonar...

Si- ¿Reggie?- qué... qué dices...

-¿Has pensado en casarte?- se escuchó del otro lado.

... ¿Por qué me llamas diciendo cosas sin sentido como esa?- con un tic en la ceja.

-No lo sé, soy tu hermano y como todo el tiempo me preocupo por tí.

-Estoy ocupado en algo importante...

-Si, ya lo sé. Pero ya sabes, no quiero que estés solo. Soy muy feliz y quiero que lo seas también.

Su hermano se refería a lo feliz que es al lado de Maylene. Tienen un hijo de 3 años que adora jugar con el "toltela" de su tío. Pero estaba preocupado por su hermano. Aunque había cambiado mucho a comparación de cómo fue de adolescente, aún era muy solitario y le costaba entablar amistades por más que insista en no necesitar de ellas.

No quería que su hermano se quedara solo, por eso es que quiso a Dawn como asistente de su hermano con la esperanza de que ambos se juntaran y parte de la alegría de la top coordinadora contagie a su hermano.

-Te has hecho muy popular entre las mujeres. Dawn tiene casi todos los días problemas con algunas de tus...mmm cómo las llama... ¿Tus arribistas?...

_¡Hola!-_\- escuchó de pronto a alguien venir corriendo hacia él. Era la líder, quien al instante se dió cuenta que estaba ocupado conversando por teléfono.

\- ¿Lo siento, interrumpo algo?

-No, no es nada...- nuevamente le estaba pasando eso. Quedaba anonadado por la presencia de la líder, que olvidó a la mitad, lo que su hermano estaba insinuando.

-¿Con quién hablas, Paul?- decía Reggie

-...Te hablo luego.- cortó.

_\- me pareció escuchar la voz de una chica..._

Paul, tenemos que partir ahora.- dijo Gary cargando un aparato en un brazo.

\- Quería solicitar una batalla con la líder del gimnasio.

\- Ya no la necesitas, eres el campeón de Sinnoh o ¿piensas intentarlo también en Kanto?

-¿El campeón de Sinnoh?- preguntó la líder.

-Misty, estás frente al campeón de Sinnoh, Paul Rebolledo. El rival más acérrimo de nuestro Ashyboy.

\- "¿Ashyboy?"- se preguntó extrañado Paul y algo ofendido de que se refieran a él como rival de un tipo con un nombre tan ridículo.

-¡ Campeón de Sinnoh!.- se miraron las 3 hermanas que estaban escuchando desde una esquina "¿¡Rival de Ash!?"

Misty también se sorprendió de lo del campeón de Sinnoh, pero últimamente todo lo referente al entrenador de pueblo Paleta y reciente campeón regional, la irritaba con facilidad. Tenía que buscar una excusa para mostrar su disconformidad.

\- Gary- dijo calmadamente la líder- podrías no referirte a Ash con esos apodos porque suenas algo extraño cuando los sigues usando. Ya no son unos niños.- replicó fríamente.

\- Mira eso Paul- sonrió de lado-... era de esperarse de la primera acompañante de Ashy...Oh está bien, Ash Ketchum.

Paul abrió los ojos sorprendido, en verdad se trataba de Ash Ketchum, su rival. El que logró derrotarlo en la liga Sinnoh hace años atrás. Sin embargo, por mucho que se haya ganado su respeto como un digno rival y como entrenador, no le agradó en lo absoluto que tenga un tipo de relación con Misty Waterflower por quién estaba sintiendo una fijación "atracción" en estos momentos que aún no podía explicarse.

-SI, yo también viajaba con Ash. - dijo recordando las otras acompañantes del susodicho y cerró los ojos disgustada-...Pero fue hace mucho tiempo.

-Son muy buenos amigos...-dijo Gary

Si, a pesar de todo eran amigos, aunque no quería admitirlo. Si algo malo ocurriera con el muchacho de la gorra y el pikachu, no lo pensaría dos veces para ir a su lado.

Pero su discusión había sido terrible con testigos y las consecuencias casi trágicas con lo de gyarados casi ahogando a los retadores que tengan un Pikachu. Justo cuando los inspectores hacían su trabajo.

**Reciente nombrado campeón de Kanto en noviazgo con nuestra reina de Kalos.**

_-¿Por qué estas actuando de esa manera?_

_-Déjame, vete, vete con ella!_

-¡_Si eso es lo que quieres, eso haré!, ¡Se lo pediré ahora mismo!_

_-Hazlo, no me importa._

Pero ella era fuerte y salió rápido de sus recuerdos. No quería mostrarse débil ante nadie. Mucho menos ante los amigos y conocidos de Ash Ketchum...

_._

_._

_._

Chicos, oigan. Me preguntaba si podría acompañarlos. Yo, quiero visitar MT Luna y esta noche es la danza de los cleffa y quisiera verla.

\- Por mi no hay problema- dijo Gary Oak.

-¿Qué dices Paul?- se percató que no lo escuchaba y que miraba a la líder fijamente.

\- "Cómo pueden brillar sus ojos de esa forma..."- se preguntaba- "...y a la vez apagarse de imprevisto"

\- ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?- preguntó Misty volteandose hacia él con una sonrisa.

-...Claro- solo atinó a decir y Gary Oak casi se cae para atrás.

Las hermanas de Misty también se dieron cuenta de algo interesante.

Trataría, se decía la líder mientras tomaba su pequeña mochila.

Trataría de olvidar. Hoy vería la danza de los cleffa. Saldría a distraerse con lo de los fósiles y...- miró a sus acompañantes. - saldría acompañada de dos chicos guapos. "Si, estoy dispuesta a olvidar..."- "diviértete en Kalos, Ash".

Esperamos que regrese con mejores ánimos. - Dijo la mayor de las hermanas.

"_Había ido tan emocionada a Pueblo Paleta"_

.

.

.

_\- Abrazando a psyduck- Ay, es un excelente día. ¿Verdad psyduck?_

_-¿Psy?_

_Iba de un lado a otro tarareando una canción..._

_\- Lo logré, están deliciosas...-Estas galletas son para la señora Ketchum...- coge un frasco adornado con un lazo azul y las guarda en su cartera. Se mira varias veces en el espejo-¿ debería llevarlo suelto o recogido?_

_Sus hermanas la miraban correteando de un lugar a otro, perdida en su mundo. Sonreían al mismo tiempo por lo emocionada y feliz que estaba su pequeña hermana y se miraban entre sí._

_-...chicas, cuiden bien el gimnasio, pienso quedarme tres días o tal vez me tome una semana._

_\- Misty, no puedes ausentarte tanto- se quejó Lilie._

_\- Estas tan emocionada, ¿cierto?- dijo Violet pícaramente. "¿Eso es brillo labial?"_

_\- No sé de qué hablan...- se sonrojó pero luego mostró una radiante sonrisa- nos vemos, las quiero._

_._

_._

_._

Y después regresó destrozada de esa fiesta.- suspiró Daisy.

_Misty qué pasó en la fiesta. Por qué..._

"_¿Estás llorando?"_

_\- ¡ Déjenme en...! Lo siento, quiero estar sola...- corrió a su habitación._

.

.

.

**Esperen solo les diré que no es lo que se imaginan si es lo que creo que se imaginan. Las cosas van a aclararse. Solo diré que Ash no es el único culpable. A veces me canso que sólo él meta la pata. No, la forma de ser de Misty también es lo que le pasa factura.**

**En este capítulo no apareció Dawn porque quise poner un poco del conflicto que hubo entre Ash y Misty. **

**Namita: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. No te preocupes este enredo va a aclararse. **

**Pokeshipping Fun 2019: muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo.**

**También a los que leen esta historia. Muchas gracias.**

**Pd: Do you want an English version of this story?**

**Saludos.**


	6. MT Luna y el bosque de los recuerdos

**Cap 6: MT Luna y el bosque de los recuerdos**

Monte Luna siempre será un lugar especial. Presenciar la danza de los cleffa y clefairy le trajo recuerdos muy gratos a Misty de cuando era una niña y muchas veces venía a MT Luna con _él_ y sus amigos. Recordaba mientras veía a esos lindos Pokémon hada que en una ocasión terminó por perderse junto con Max y con Pikachu. Mientras que sus dos acompañantes sólo la miraban con curiosidad.

Presenciar a primera vista, la resurrección de un fósil de manos de Gary Oak fue algo muy impresionante. Paul era callado pero tomaba atención a lo que Gary Oak hacía y el investigador se concentraba mucho en su trabajo. Misty por su parte los apoyaba en lo que podía. Tomaba apuntes, sacaba datos y hasta preparó la cena. Ahora cocinaba mejor que antes.

Como Gary tenía una tienda, se la prestó a Misty para pasar la noche mientras que Paul y él tomaron sus bolsas de dormir.

Al día siguiente...

-Bueno, iré a Pueblo Paleta a visitar a mi abuelo _y a llevar este nuevo amigo- _mostrando la pokeball del Pokémon fósil.

-Tengo que regresar a ciudad Celeste.

-Creí que querrías saludar a la señora Delia.- preguntó confundido el investigador.

\- Prefiero no hacerlo en estos momentos.- respondió cortante. " _¿Qué podría decirle?... ella sabe lo que estuve por hacer aquella vez"_

-Yo también regresaré a ciudad Celeste...

-Pero...- dijo la líder saliendo de su trance- creí que preferirías ir a Pueblo Paleta con Gary.

-Me debes una batalla, ¿recuerdas?

-Oh es cierto, vamos.- dijo la líder tomando marcha.

Solo que Gary Oak pidió un momento para hablar con su colega, así que la dejaron esperando sentada en una roca. Para Gary no pasó desapercibida la manera como Paul miraba en ocasiones a Misty mientras la mente de esta divagaba en sus recuerdos.

-Oye Paul, no creas que no me doy cuenta de lo que estás tratando de hacer.- codeando su brazo en son de broma.

\- ¿Y qué supones que es?-dijo mordazmente. No le gustaba que lo toquen.

.

Tu sabes bien a lo que me refiero - lo miró inquisidoramente-...quedaste interesado en ella.

\- ¿Interesado?, no digas locuras.- la verdad se sentía muy extraño pero no lo admitiría.

\- ¿Cuál locura?, estar enamorado es algo completamente normal.

\- Yo no estoy...

-Di lo que quieras Paul, solo que en el caso de Misty es, bueno...

_._

_._

_._

Tras terminar de conversar. Gary se retiró. Paul y Misty decidieron tomar la ruta del Bosque Verde. Si avanzaban rápido podrían llegar antes de que anochezca.

Para Misty era ese bosque donde todo comenzó. Hasta podía recordar su voz...

_-Gracias..._

_-No te lo decía a tí, se lo decía a Pikachu..._

_-Cuando era una niña me senté a pescar aquí y..._

"_Aquí conocí a Ash..."_

Conociste a Ash aquí...- paró en seco, la forma tan especial en que lo dijo no le agradó en lo absoluto.

Mientra que la líder no se dió cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.

-Si, aquí- dijo nerviosamente-... estaba pescando y de pronto se enredó en mi red y lo jalé junto con Pikachu a la orilla. Y después él se robó mi bicicleta.- sonreía.

-Admito que fui un poco temperamental con el pobre. No había tenido un buen día y se lo empeoré, pero... - de repente su sonrisa decayó al recordar la última plática que tuvieron que fueron más gritos que una conversación amena.

_-¡¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?!- mientras caminaba por la calle._

_-Estas segura que eso es lo que quieres._

_-Si, eso quiero ¡vete con la kalosiana que besaste!._

_._

_._

.

-No, sigamos caminando..." No quiero pensar en Ash".

Siguieron caminando por un momento en silencio. Algunos insectos se cruzaron en el camino pero Misty se sintió apenada de mostrar su miedo por ellos ante Paul. Aún así no podía evitar abrazarlo de sorpresa por la espalda cada vez que tenía miedo.

-¡Ah!- pegó un grito corto al ver un enjambre de kakunas.- Lo siento mucho...- se retiró rápido al ver que lo había abrazado por tercera vez.

Paul se dió cuenta que se asustaba de los insectos pero no dijo nada al respecto, lo cual era muy raro para él quien no pensaba dos veces para echarle en cara a quien sea el mínimo defecto o error que pudiera cometer.

"Pero qué diablos..."- se recriminaba.

Misty se lo agradeció en silencio. En verdad eran muy diferentes.

_-¡ ja ja ja! aún te asustan los insectos...- le dirigió una sonrisa y después arqueó una ceja sin dejar de sonreir- tú nunca cambias Misty._

_\- Se soltó de su chaqueta-¡Y tu sigues siendo tan...!_

_\- ¿Tan qué?..._

Deberían salir de aquí de una vez por todas. Ya estaba harta de pensar en Ash.

De repente, escucharon ruidos de Pokémon ave que se aproximaban. Fue entonces cuando Paul sacó su dexter para analizar al más grande y veloz que al parecer había llamado mucho su atención. Pero Misty conocía bien a ese Pokémon ave y no podía permitir que lo capture.

.

.

.

-Espera, no puedes tratar de atraparlo.

-Y¿ por qué no?, es un Pokémon salvaje.- se giró hacia ella algo disgustado.

Misty negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que mantenía su agarre firme en su brazo

-Este pidgeot tiene dueño.

¡Pidgeot!- se acercó a ella y aterrizó delante suyo.

¡Hola pidgeot!...Te acuerdas de mí...- acaricia la cabeza del Pokémon- Paul, este pidgeot...- "_¿Es que acaso hoy todo tiene que ver con...?"_

-Este pidgeot es de Ash.

¿Cómo has estado pidgeot?

_\- ... porque no hay otro a quien le pertenezca su corazón que no sea...Ash Ketchum..._

_\- Ash Ketchum, eso lo veremos..._

_Bienvenidos de vuelta... Misty cómo te fue.- Dijo Daisy._

_¡Tia Misty!- corrió a su encuentro un pequeño de 4 años con ojos verdes y cabello rubio Dónde estabas tía Misty, te extrañé mucho...- _

_Mira a Paul y luego le dice ¿Tú te llevaste a mi tía Misty?_

_-Tai, ¿qué modales son esos?- cruzó los brazos la líder de gimnasio._

_-Mmmm- lo miró desconfiado y frunciendo el ceño- Buenas noches señor, me llamo Tai. Se retiró._

_\- Daisy, porqué es así..._

_\- Esta celoso- le dice en su oreja- tiene miedo que alguien se robe a su querida tia Misty._

_\- ¿Qué cosas dices Daisy?..._

_Paul solo miraba hacia donde se fue. Ese niño le hizo recordar a su sobrino de 4 años solo que el suyo era más educado, por supuesto._

_._

_._

_._

_**Bueno si otra vez Dawn no apareció. Esque si Paul debe fijarse más en Misty por ahora. Temo hacer muy bonito esto. **_

_**Pero ya no tardará en aparecer Dawn más adelante y también Ash para aclararnos y para empeorar la situación.**_

_**El próximo capítulo será la batalla de Misty vs Paul por lo que tendré que buscar y repasar episodios de estos dos personajes. **_

**Tal vez esta sea la última historia que escriba en español. Los próximos fanfics que haré serán en inglés aunque quería en verdad escribir más historias en español.**

**Pd: ¿Desearían más fanfics en español o en inglés?**

**Un review siempre es bienvenido.**

**Saludos.**


	7. Campeón de Sinnoh vs Sirena de Kanto

**Cap7: Campeón de Sinnoh vs la Sirena de Kanto**

Esa noche, Paul quiso retirarse a buscar un lugar donde descansar, sin embargo las hermanas de Misty, no lo dejaron irse. Lo tomaron cada una de un brazo argumentando que no podían pagarle así a la persona que trajo sana y salva a su hermanita. La líder pensó que estaban exagerando, pero estuvo de acuerdo esta vez con sus hermanas, señalando que así tendrían más tiempo para decidir dónde sería su batalla.

Esa noche Paul en un cuarto de huéspedes del gimnasio realizó una llamada especial.

Suena un timbre de música pop-...¿Dawn?-...l_a persona a la que llamó no se encuentra disponible_\- se escuchó la grabación de la dulce y tierna voz de la coordinadora- Por favor, sea amable y deje su mensaje después de la señal o sino vuelva a llamar después.

Solo...Dawn- empezó a decir-...ya sabes, lo que te encargué.

La respuesta a su mensaje llegaría una hora más tarde cuando ya estaba dormido.

" _Descuida, no lo olvidé."_

.

.

.

Bien, creo que aquí es más apropiado- dijo la líder de gimnasio frente a la zona rocosa de un balneario. Si el terreno se mueve, podremos dar saltos, ¿no lo crees?- sonrió recordando cuando lo vio saltar por el control.

Estoy de acuerdo.- Decía mientras tomaba la pokeball que usaría en el combate.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo que todo esto ocurría, en Sinnoh, Dawn se tomaba tiempo para visitar a Reggie y a Maylene y al pequeño hijo de ellos dos. Un niño adorable de 4 años de cabello morado claro, ojos grandes y oscuros.

Era básicamente una versión chibi de Paul pero sin esa arrogancia y ese ceño fruncido.

¡Hola!- saludó la coordinadora llevando puesto un vestido blanco de algodón y botines plateados y una diadema plateada en su cabello.

\- ¡Es Dawn!- vino corriendo un pequeño hacia ella.

\- Hola, pequeño Prince.- dijo mientras acariciaba su cabecita.- Feliz cumpleaños, te tengo una sorpresa.

-¡Piplup!- chilló el Pokémon mientras cargaba una bolsa de regalo, algo grande.

* * *

En esta batalla de uno a uno. Misty elige a Gyarados y Paul elige a...

.

.

.

¡Toltela!- dijo feliz el pequeño al recibir el enorme peluche de manos de Dawn.

-Tu tío Paul me encargó que te trajera este regalo porque tuvo que llevarse a torterra de viaje. Y este libro es de mi parte.

Sacó de su bolso un libro gordo y colorido que contenía los ataques de los iniciales y demás Pokémon de Sinnoh. Todo como para que un niño de cuatro años pudiera entenderlo. Era mitad rompecabezas.

-¡Muchas gracias, señorita Dawn!- la miró dedicándole una sonrisa.

"Qué lindo, y se acuerda de mi nombre."- se decía Dawn antes de atacar al niño con un gran abrazo- "¡Que niño tan lindo eres!"- _¿Por qué tu tío no puede ser así?_\- decía mientras abrazaba efusivamente al pequeño.

-Señorita Dawn,¿Cuándo te casas con mi tío Paul? Preguntó inocentemente.

-¡¿Qué...?!-soltándolo de pronto-...Por favor, avísale a tu mamá que acabo de llegar.- dijo volteándose a un costado para que no la viera sonrojarse. "_Las cosas que a los niños se les ocurre..."_

Algo así fue la última vez que vino aquí...

.

.

.

_-¡Hola, tío Paul!- dijo emocionado al verlo de pie en la puerta - ¿puedo jugar con "totela"?_

_\- Es torterra._

_\- to te la- dijo el niño pero no podía pronunciar la letra R._

_-No, tor-te-rra-insistió y hasta se inclinó a su altura para mirarlo fijamente. Tenía que insistir hasta que lo diga bien._

_\- tor- te-LA.- Paul suspiró resignado y sacó la pokeball del Pokémon y se la entregó._

_Dawn quien venía con él no paraba de reirse. La escena le pareció adorable._

_-Wow- el niño se quedó sorprendido al ver a Dawn-... que novia tan bonita tienes tío Paul._

_-¿Qué..?- se quedó en seco. _

_\- ¡No!, te equivocas yo soy su..._

_\- Toma la pokeball y vete a jugar.- dijo antes de entrar inmediatamente a la casa de su hermano._

_-Si.- asintió.- Mucho gusto señorita._

_\- Dawn, me llamo Dawn y este es pipplup._

_._

_._

_._

_Gyaradoss, hiperrayo!- El Pokémon serpiente inclinó la cabeza para lanzar su ataque..._

_¡Lianas látigo en la boca de gyradoss!_

_Las lianas amarraron la boca de gyradoss con mucha fuerza impidiéndole que lance el ataque. El Pokémon de Misty estaba por tragarse el hiperrayo._

_¡Rápido Gyrados, al agua!- gritó la líder._

_En el agua pudo liberarse del ataque de su oponente._

_\- Estoy impresionada, Paul.- Dijo la pelirroja._"_Torterra no puede mover rápido su cuerpo porque es muy pesado, pero su reacción es inmediata."_

-Vaya, si que es el campeón de Sinnoh- dijo Lillie.

-¿No les parece una buenísima opción, chicas?- decía Daisy.

-Pues si, es buen partido y que sea rival de Ash lo hace perfecto.- _"Aunque yo quería a Gary Oak."_\- decía Violet.

-No tiene importancia chicas.- Dijo Lillie. Poniéndose de pie y ajustando su sombrilla.-Todas queremos que la feita sea feliz, ¿no es asi?-

Pues así es.- dijeron las otras dos.

Y si tenemos que luchar con quien sea, así lo haremos. ¡Incluso si es ella la que se niegue!- pronunció Violet.

Que les parece si después de la batalla los convencemos de divertirse con nosotras.- propuso la de cabello rosa.

"Podría ser una buena _idea..."-_ pensaba Daisy.

\- Atención, ¡si, aquí es!- dijo una castaña que saltó de repente de un helicóptero con camarógrafos y con un grupo de 10 chicas con pompones.

"Sinnoh en World" transmitiendo en vivo y en directo desde la Región Kanto, aquí en Ciudad Celeste en este hermoso balneario nos encontramos nada más y nada menos con nuestro recién nombrado campeón, Paul Rebolledo, en una feroz batalla contra Misty, la Sirena de Kanto.

\- ¿Qué significa esto?- dijo disgustada Daisy.

Le agradaba estar en televisión, pero justo acaban de decidir que el retador sería de su hermana y todas esas chicas significaban una amenaza. Bueno, al menos quienes tenían la batalla no parecían percatarse de la situación.

¡Embestida Gyaradoss!- gritó Misty.

Torterra, ¡terremoto!-Dando un salto.

¡Hiperrayo Gyarados!

¡Caparazón y espesura!- con eso pudo evitar un golpe directo pero Torterra se veía agitado.

¡Eres rudo Paul!- dijo Misty sonriendo de lado. "_Qué batalla tan interesante."_

Paul sonrió sardónicamente. Enfrentarse a ella era emocionante. No se sentía así desde hace mucho. Tal vez desde cuando luchó contra Cynthia o hace años en Valle Lily.

Misty Waterflower no solo era hermosa, sino también inteligente y ruda. Además de buena entrenadora. No podía evitar observar los saltos que daba a su ritmo mientras daba ordenes a su pokémon. _"...pero qué diablos, debería concentrarse"._

¡Tu puedes tía Misty!- gritó Tai desde las gradas.

Misty le mandó un beso rápido.

Luego dirigiéndose a Paul le dirigió una sonrisa para después enfocar su mirada en Gyarados:

Bien, es momento, mi dulce corazón. Responde a mi llamado, ¡Megaevolución!

Paul aprovechó el proceso de Megaevolución de Gyarados.

.

¡Torterra, síntesis!

-¡Gyarados remolino!

-... Gigadrenado- dijo antes que Gyradoss empezara su ataque.

Torterra seguía usando gigadrenado y absorbía la energía de Gyarados...

¡Golpea con cola de hierro!- gritó la líder para soltarlo del ataque.

Los dos Pokémon respiraban agitadamente uno al lado opuesto del otro. Mientras que sus entrenadores permanecían en total concentración. Al menos hasta que...

"¡Misty!" Chillaron un grupo de jóvenes llevando gorros de gyaradoss.

"¿En qué momento llegó toda esa gente?"- se preguntó Paul frunciendo el ceño.

" _¡Señor campeón aquí aquí, usted puede!"_

"Si, si, nuestro campeón siempre ganará, hurra, hurra YA!

Otra vez ese grupito de fans locas que lo seguían a donde fuera. A pesar de ser campeón no estaba acostumbrado a esos halagos. Aún así volteó de reojo así serio porque vio las cámaras. Al instante se arrepintió. _"No debí hacerlo."_

"¡Me miró a mí!" Escuchó decir. "¡No, a mí!"

Misty notaba la incomodidad de su contrincante, era algo gracioso ver lo nervioso que lo ponía tanta atención, pero en su caso...

¡Misty, Misty, sirena de Kanto...!- cantaban su fanaticada.

¡Vamos gyarados!- chilló el grupo de chicos.

A Misty le daba mucho gusto la aceptación que su Gyarados recibía. No se concentraba en los halagos hacia su persona. Gyarados era su Pokémon estrella y tenía por entendido que Torterra era el Pokémon inicial de Paul..

¡Planta loca!

¡Gyarados, Hiperrayo!

¡Salto y tumba rocas! El ataque dio de lleno a Gyaradoss que después se lanzó al agua para preparar furia Dragón y lanzar un ataque directo hacia Torterra que también quedó lastimado.

Los Pokémon quedaron en un instante sin poder continuar con un ataque más. En seguida se definiría al ganador.

Estoy impresionada Paul.

Gyarados no puede continuar. Torterra es el ganador. La victoria es de Paul. Anunció el árbitro. Apenas escucho al juez definir a su entrenador como el ganador, Torterra también cayo inconsciente. Paul se inclinó ante su inicial.- Bien trabajo, te lo agradezco.

Buen trabajo- dijo la líder con una sonrisa. Regresa Gyarados.- dirigió una sonrisa hacia Paul- Muchas gracias por esta gran batalla, Paul.

Paul regreso a su Pokémon. Y ahora sus ojos estaban fijos en ella, en Misty Waterflower y su sonrisa radiante.

De pronto le vino a la cabeza la idea de algo que su hermano estaba sugiriendo y que en su momento le pareció una broma de mal gusto.

Y ella se acercaba hacia él levantando un brazo para tomar su mano.

Si, Misty Waterflower, la entrenadora de carácter. Hermosa, ágil, hábil y ruda. Comenzaba a gustar más de ella, quería conocerla mas y poder mirar más de cerca sus hermosos ojos como el mar y ya no se podía negar más a ello. Estaba hechizado por su encanto y como la puesta de sol hacia su cabello mas oscuro y a la vez mas radiante.

Pero:"No hay otro a quien le pertenezca su corazón que no sea..."

"No, yo estoy agradecido contigo."- presionando su mano con delicadeza.

_"Ash, somos rivales después de todo."_

.

.

.

* * *

Lo siento mucho, pero ya no soy tan buena narrando batallas como cuando era una adolescente. Una vez escribí un fanfic con movimientos de concursos y todo pero ya no puedo hacerlo. Por eso no me verán escribiendo géneros de acción.

Y bueno Daisy y las otras dos hermanas de Misty ya pusieron sus ojos en el rival de Ash para su hermanita. Sobre el próximo capítulo, solo diré que las van a odiar y por mi parte a quienes les voy a pedir perdón de rodillas es a mis amigas ikarishippers porque las pokeshippers estamos acostumbradas a cosas asi. Desde ahora les pido perdón pero jamás podría escribir a Paul encaprichandose con una chica de la nada, ese flechazo por Misty no puede ser demasiado rápido y mas el que lo admita. Pero ya todos se van a ver en un mismo lugar y ahí se va a armar.


	8. Las impertinentes hermanas de Misty

**Pokémon no me pertenece, si no fuera por Nintendo...**

* * *

**Cap 8: Las impertinentes hermanas de Misty**

Cámaras y fotos los rodearon de repente. Una situación bastante incómoda. ¿Podría ponerse peor?

-¡Señor campeón!-Saltó el grupo de porristas que tan rápido como pudieron fueron a su encuentro.

Paul estaba disgustado, hace unos momentos tenía la mano de Misty Waterflower entre la suya. Y ahora estaban rodeados de paparazzi y de toda esa atención innecesaria que lo viene siguiendo desde Sinnoh.

-Bueno, esto es tuyo Paul.-sonrió la líder mientras sacaba la medalla Cascada, para entregársela al ganador ante los gritos de sus fangirls.

Paul al recibir la medalla solo musitó un -_Gracias_...

Las porristas comenzaron a hacer sus piruetas ahí y la reportera enseguida tomó al campeón plantandole el micrófono en frente.

-Para Sinnoh World, señor campeón ¿cómo se siente ante esta victoria?

A pesar que no le gustaba nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, atinó a responder que sí fue una buena batalla y que fue un honor luchar con tan digno oponente como Misty Waterflower.

Daisy y las demás hermanas aparecieron de pronto e interrumpieron esta entrevista.

\- Nosotras las hermanas sensacionales de Celeste los invitamos a todos a la fiesta que se organizará esta noche en honor a esta batalla.

\- No tenemos que hacer una fiesta.- dijo Misty al oído de Daisy.

-Si tenemos. Qué poco hospitalaria eres.

Misty no tenía idea que se traían algo entre manos. Solo soltó un largo suspiro. Mientras que a Paul lo rodeaban las porristas.

-¡Señor campeón!, ¿cuál es su secreto de ser un ganador?"- dijo una rubia voluptuosa jalándolo de un brazo.

-Oh señor campeón, tiene los brazos tan fuertes!- Decía una morena de ojos perla.

-¿Hace ejercicio?-comentaba una pelirroja de ojos violeta que trataba de acercar su cabeza a su cuello.

Y él no sabía como reaccionar. Estaban en televisión. Si su hermano lo viera, no dejaría de burlarse de él, pero no podía ser descortés en plena transmisión.

-Yo creo que Paul necesita un momento para relajarse.-Dijo Lillie, quitándolo del brazo de la voluptuosa con algo de brusquedad.

"_Ah no, este campeón tiene que ser para la feita_" pensaba. "_Tenemos que interferir._"

-Si, todas están invitadas también a la gran fiesta que organizaremos esta noche.-Esto lo dijo Violet para quitar el otro brazo.

-¡Genial!- saltaron felices las porristas.

Paul no sabía si debería sentirse aliviado o peor.

Odiaba esos eventos y ahora estaba obligado a participar de ellos. Al menos estaba Misty Waterflower. Alguien con quien podría entablar una conversación decente e inteligente.

-Si, queremos todo listo para cuando estemos de vuelta.-Hablaba Daisy por teléfono.

Daisy y las otras dos tenían un plan. Querían probar una teoría, para de ahí idear el plan que involucre la posible futura felicidad de su hermanita.

Pero necesitaban deshacerse de todo intruso y comenzarían ahora.

.

.

.

Lillie- dijo Daisy-lleva a Tai, a Misty y a nuestro invitado al gimnasio de vuelta para que se alisten para la fiesta. Como soldado cumpliendo con su deber la pelirrosa saltó directo al helicóptero en el que llegaron en primer lugar.

La multitud trató de seguirlos, entonces la rubia dijo: Será mejor que los dejemos alistarse tranquilos. Más tarde, darán una entrevista exclusiva. Es una promesa."

\- "Lo oyeron aquí primero. Estamos en el balneario Celeste en Kanto donde después de una victoria de nuestro campeón, se llevará a cabo una fiesta de celebración..."

.

.

.

¡Qué batalla tan padre acaban de tener!- no se cansaba de repetir la pelirrosa mientras realizaba maniobras arriesgadas con el helicóptero en forma de Froakie ante las quejas de Misty y los gruñidos de Paul. Violet solo sonreía.

-Tia Misty- decía el pequeño Tai en los brazos de su adorada tía. -Peleaste muy bien.

-Oh, gracias cariño.

El niño miró a Paul con desdén, quien estaba al lado opuesto cruzado de brazos.- Usted también peleó bien, señor.

_-"Ganó después de todo".- pensaba el niño._

Paul se sorprendió ante el comentario del niño. Solo lo miró y asintió, esa era su forma de agradecer.

.

.

Cuando llegaron a Celeste todo estaba listo para una fiesta. Gracias a los "esclavos", o mejor dicho a los fanboys de sus hermanas.

¿En verdad, van a hacer una fiesta aquí?- decía la pelirroja.

"Sí, y tú deberías estar igual de animada.- respondió de manera altanera, la peliazul.

.

.

.

-Hey, señor Paul..- decía el niño que se soltó de los brazos de su tía para seguir a Paul. Este otro no se había dado cuenta de ello. Pero se detuvo para mirarlo.

-¿Si?

-Oh, solo quería decirle que su Torterra peleó muy bien.

-Eso ya lo habías dicho anteriormente.

-Si, solo que yo...yo.

-¿Mmm?

-Me disculpo por haberme portado mal la otra vez.- hizo una reverencia con la cabeza en señal de respeto y Paul lo miró sorprendido. No es común que un niño pequeño demuestre madurez reconociendo sus errores.

-Y que...y que.

-¿Qué más?- preguntó, no de forma altanera, sino que utilizó un tono más suave.

-Pensé que querías llevarte a mi tia Misty.- dijo haciendo un puchero.

Paul se quedó en silencio.

-Si, yo se que es una adulta, pero la quiero mucho mucho y no quiero que sufra.

No quiero que alguien la haga llorar otra vez.

-¿Otra vez?

-Si, tia Misty estaba muy triste después de volver de la fiesta de Pueblo Paleta.

.

.

.

_"A los invitados especiales les está tomando demasiado tiempo para llegar"_. Pensaba la pelirroja.

_-Mejor que no vengan.-_ decía Paul para sí, sentado al lado de la líder en una mesa decorada.

Aquí están sus bebidas.- Dijo la peliazul a los entrenadores. En tanto que Misty preguntó por Daisy, recibiendo una respuesta de - Ya no tarda en llegar. - Para retirarse y dejarlos a los dos ahí un buen rato.

-Ya no tardarán en llegar todos los demás invitados. Así que mejor hay que poner música.- Decía la pelirrosa. .

Paso 1 terminado.

.

.

.

-¿Dónde está el campeón?- Pronunció la reportera en un yate. Según las hermanas, se llevaría a cabo la fiesta allí.

\- Ustedes, tienen que regresar a Sinnoh. El campeón no volverá en un buen rato. Porque partió a otra región. Una muy lejana, se llama Galar.-Todo esto pronunció una voz desde una espesa neblina. Era Daisy en compañía de un hermoso Milotic.

Los ojos del Pokémon brillaron y tras espesarse más la neblina sobre los presentes.

-¡Hipnosis!- pronunció la rubia.

"Qué sucede..." Musitó la reportera antes de acabar dormida junto a todos los presentes.

-Buen trabajo Milotic, regresa.

-Este cargamento va directo hacia Sinnoh.- Pronunció la rubia.

-Entendido- dijo el capitán.

Paso 2 terminado. ¿Y cómo va todo en el gimnasio?

-De maravilla. Ya pusimos música y ya servimos las bebidas. Esperemos que Misty la tome, la hicimos con sus frutas favoritas.

.

.

.

-No te ofendas pero tus hermanas son...- decía levantando una ceja.

-¿Alocadas, impertinentes?, Si ellas han sido así siempre. Nunca me escuchan.- la pelirroja solo reía. Por alguna razón no paraba de reirse.

-Deberías ir a descansar.- la notaba extraña, esque no paraba de reir.- Yo también voy a hacerlo, en vista que no llegó nadie de la prensa. "Menos mal."

-No quiero dormir. Quiero bailar.- decía entre risas. No tenía idea de qué le había dado probar su hermana pero se sentía mejor. Ya se lo reclamaria mañana, pero se sentía muy activa y con muchas ganas de bailar.

\- Vamos, baila conmigo- Lo sacó de la silla y cuando este iba a protestar, puso su mano en su hombro y con la otra hizo que la pusiera en su cintura.

-Me duele la cabeza.- Pronunció antes de caer inconsciente en los brazos de Paul.

.

.

.

¿¡Oh no, Misty!?- llegó corriendo inmediatamente la pelirrosa. - Por favor Paul, llévala a su habitación.

\- ¿Que la lleve a su habitación?- aún la tenía en sus brazos y ninguna de sus hermanas tenía intención de quitársela.

-Si, por favor. Suplicaron las dos que sonrieron complacidas al ver como este la tomaba en brazos como una princesa.

.

.

-¿No te parece nuestra hermanita una chica muy bella, Paul?- comentó la peliazul.

-Si, se ve hermosa e indefensa así dormida. Su cabello contrastaba con las sabanas azules como si una llama encendida sobre el mar se posara para nunca extinguirse. No lo diría en voz alta pero eso no era necesario, su mirada intensa lo delataba.

.

.

.

\- Siempre la pobre viviendo una farsa.- decía la rubia.

\- Cómo qué farsa.- eso lo sacó de sus pensamientos. No se dió cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.

La peliazul y la rubia sonrieron.

_"Parece que no será necesario_. Teoría aprobada."

-Verás, te contaremos lo que pasó.

.

.

.

De pronto como un momento oportuno, el teléfono principal comenzó a sonar.

Solo hay dos personas que utilizan esa línea por años. Tracey y...

Las tres hermanas abrieron los ojos con preocupación. La mayor le hizo un gesto con la mirada a la pelirrosa para que vaya a contestar.

.

.

.

¡¿Tú?!-Soltó la de cabello rosado.

.

.

-Si, soy yo.

.

.

.

-...¡¿Y cómo te atreves a llamar a estas horas, después de...?!- bramaba la pelirrosa que llevaba un rato discutiendo por teléfono.

Pero quedó en silencio tras ver la mirada de sorpresa y estupefacción del que realizó la llamada. No la miraba a ella sino a la persona que acababa de bajar las escaleras.

.

.

.

Paul...

Si, Ash...- respondió levantando la cabeza de forma altiva con sus ojos reflejando rencor hacia su rival.

.

.

.

* * *

**Primero, antes**** de explicar este capítulo quisiera disculparme por lo de hace semanas atrás.**

**Estaba pasando por un momento muy difícil y por eso puse cosas que en verdad no tenía por qué decir. **

**La razón de haber estado al día con las otras historias es que ya las tenía listas desde mucho antes.**

**Y tienen razón, no están en obligación de dejar reviews, así que por eso voy a continuar esta historia aquí como al principio. También está en Wattpad, pero quería escribirla aquí y aquí se queda. Así que me disculpo nuevamente y les pido que no dejen de leerla por favor solo por las tonterías que dije.**

**Ahora, nuevamente reiterando: Muchas gracias por leer esta historia. **

**Si, y al fin se toparon los rivales por la líder. Aunque a través de una llamada por cobrar.**

**Ash está en Kalos, pero no le gustará para nada que Paul esté tan cerca de Misty.**

**El siguiente capítulo comenzará con una conversación picante entre estos dos. No se si me pase la mano con las hermanas de Misty.**

**Saludos. **


	9. Rivalidad con el viento, no

**Pokémon no me pertenece, es de Nintendo por desgracia...**

* * *

Antes de empezar quiero aclarar las edades de todos.

Ash, Misty y Paul: 22 años y Gary también.

Dawn: 19 igual que Kenny y Úrsula.

Serena: 21

Reggie: 27

Maylene: 23

May: 20. Ella viene con una sorpresa de la que partirá otra historia.

Max: 17 y Bonnie 16

Daisy: 27

Lily: 25

Violet:24

Tracey: 25

Con esto justificaré un poco la inmadurez de casi todos.

* * *

**Cap 9: A la rivalidad no se la lleva el viento.**

Ash se recuperó rápido de la impresión. No esperaba encontrar a Paul después de tanto tiempo y en Ciudad Celeste para menos. De todos los rivales que tuvo por años, siempre él ocuparía un lugar especial. En verdad estaba muy feliz de volverlo a ver.

\- Paul, qué sorpresa... en verdad me tomaste desprevenido. Hey ¿qué estás haciendo en ciudad Celeste?

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

\- ¿Qué?, Oye pásame con Misty ¿está ahí?

\- No.- lo miró desafiante. - Y no quiere hablar contigo.

\- Está dormida. Paul muy amablemente acaba de llevarla a su habitación.- dijo con soma la pelirrosa. -Porque no se sentía muy bien.

-¡¿Qué, qué le pasó?!

-Eso no te incumbe, ¿Tienes una novia en Kalos no?, Por qué no te preocupas por ella.

-Oye Paul, eso no tiene nada que ver.- Ash estaba algo extrañado por la actitud de este, _" Pues, que tiene, ¿que qué me incumbe?"_ ¡Por supuesto que me incumbe!

-¡Ya!, no voy a llamarla a estas horas ni nunca,- apretó los puños- Quieres solicitar hablar con ella, tendrás que venir aquí. ¿Te atreverías a hacerlo?- repuso provocándolo.

Ash estaba consternado con la forma en cómo lo miraba Paul. No, no entendía por qué tanto rencor hacia él. En verdad creyó que había partido en buenos términos hace como 10 años con él. Y acaso había escuchado mal, _¿Cómo está eso de que la llevó cargando a su habitación? ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando ahí?_

-Recuerda lo que acabamos de decirte. Por favor, déjale en claro a Ash que no debe buscar a Misty.

\- Oigan, ¡ya basta!...Lily con todo respeto ¡pero este asunto es solo entre Misty y yo!

Paul le hizo un gesto a Lily para que lo dejara manejar la situación. Había escuchado suficiente.

"_Todo comenzó con esa fiesta en su casa, Ash es un mentiroso que le hizo promesas falsas". Ella iba muy feliz ansiosa de felicitar a su mejor amigo pero regresó muy triste. Ella no nos quiso contar qué le pasó."_

_"¡Ash es el culpable de todo, él destrozó el corazón de nuestra hermana!"_

_"Él la abandonó por años, nunca venía a visitarla y ella siempre fue la entusiasta de volver a verlo."_

-Paul...oye...- quiso agregar algo más pero la voz de su rival lo interrumpió.

-Aléjate de Misty Waterflower Ash. Ella no quiere saber nada de ti y ¡es mejor que dejes las cosas como están! Déjala en paz.

\- ¡¿Qué cosa?!-Pikachu casi se cae de su hombro. -Ya basta, no es ninguna solicitud. ¿Tú qué te traes con Misty, Paul? ¡Habla!

Esto lo descolocó, también se sorprendió de lo efusivo que estaba siendo, ¿Qué se traía con Misty Waterflower?, Ni él lo sabía pero... Ash estaba dando lata ahora y le provocaba una jaqueca enorme, ya no quería hablar con él.

-Oye no, ¡no hagas eso!- dijo al ver que acercaba su brazo con intenciones de colgarle. -Te lo advierto, ¡volveré a marcar cuantas veces sea necesario!

Colgó.

.

.

.

Esto no puede ser, ¡maldición!-Estaba tan enojado que golpeó con demasiada fuerza el teléfono público.

-Pikapi.

¿Qué hacía Paul en casa de Misty?, Esto no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Tenía que arreglar todo este embrollo de una vez por todas.

-¡Me vas a oír Paul!... Dijo nuevamente marcando el número de Ciudad Celeste.

¿Qué... No, por qué? ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡Funciona!

Pero la enorme Pantalla en aquel centro decía:

**AVERIADO**

Tomó nota del número para marcar esta vez con su celular.

.

.

.

¿Creen que llame?- mencionó Lily.

-Por si las dudas.-Violet sacó unas tijeras de jardín y cortó el cableado.

Las otras dos le dieron una mirada maligna.

-¿Qué? ¿Pudo usar su celular esta vez?

Paul se preguntó si en verdad eran normales esas tres mujeres. Pero qué importa, lo importante ahora es que Misty esté bien.

Daisy, lanzó un largo suspiro. Será mejor irnos todos a descansar.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, se podía escuchar el trino de los pidget desde los árboles y a la vez la vibración de la laptop de Paul que tenía sobre una mesa pequeña. El ruido era molesto, así que se sentó en la cama y la encendió. Era una llamada de video chat.

¡¿Cómo es eso que estás en Galar?!

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días nada. Tu grupito de arribistas y la reportera acosadora salieron muy temprano en vivo y en directo para informar que el presente campeón está en Galar y que por supuesto lo seguirán hasta allá.

¿Qué hora era?, 9:30 am. Cómo es que durmió tanto tiempo.

-Estoy en Kanto. Dijo mientras tomaba una toalla.

-¿En serio? Pero...

-Es una larga historia.

¡Ah, qué bueno! Quiero decir, oye Paul, ¿Cuándo... cuándo vas a regresar? los altos mandos están que te buscan porque quieren hablar contigo personalmente, tienes un retador por el título y necesito fijar la fecha para el encuentro. _"Además, tu cumpleaños está cerca."_

-Mañana.- soltó de repente.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- Ahora estaba muy feliz.

-Si. Mañana regresaré a Sinnoh. En verdad lamento haberte dejado tanto trabajo.

-Oh, pues por supuesto que deberías. Abusaste de mi gran voluntad.- Cruzó los brazos fingiendo molestia, luego lo miró y este arqueaba una ceja aún con la toalla en los hombros.

-Jajaja- rió nerviosa,- Broma, broma no hay de qué preocuparse Paul, lo tengo todo bajo control.

Pero entonces se percató que este había cambiado su gesto y ahora la miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué, qué pasa?

-Nada, solo que usas esa frase y me dices que no me preocupe.

-¡Ignora lo que dijo mi mamá!-Se alarmó. El solo hecho que de forma indirecta le haya dicho "Es cuando más me preocupo." Con los demás le parecía gracioso pero con Paul, realmente no sabía cómo definir qué le hacía sentir, simplemente le ponía los pelos de punta.

Y hablando de pelos de punta.

Paul parpadeó sucesivamente y señalando su cabello con un dedo hacia arriba.

-¿Qué? Rayos, ¡no!

El sólo asintió-...

No es por mi cabello, ¿verdad?"

-...- enarcó una ceja.

¿Cómo que ya quita ese gesto de te tengo y te estoy ridiculizando adrede.

-Yo no estoy haciendo nada. Dijo fingiendo demencia.

-Claro que sí, mentiroso.

-Que no. ¿Y entonces, ya puedo tomar mi ducha?

Claro. La chica esbozó una sonrisa. "Me alegra mucho que estés de regreso."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Misty, tenemos que irnos de viaje otra vez. -soltó Daisy al ver bajar a Paul.

_¿Que?, Acaso piensan abandonarla cuando no se encuentra bien._

\- Ah si,¿ y cuánto tiempo tardarán esta vez?- Decía la líder- decía la líder de lo más tranquila.

\- Una semana. No te preocupes.

Oh, bueno... Comenzaré con mi entrenamiento y rutina diaria. Y así sin más se lanzó a la piscina.

-Oh, hola Paul, gracias por lo que hiciste por mí el día de ayer. - decía mientras flotaba en la piscina. Perdona por los inconvenientes.

-No.

-¿Uhm?

-Que no tienes culpa de nada, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo.

.

.

.

Estoy muy agradecido por su hospitalidad pero mañana partiré de vuelta a Sinnoh.

\- Oh- dijo la líder.- Seguramente debes tener muchas obligaciones allá.

\- Misty parece que Psyduck se está ahogando.- Repuso Violet.

-¡Ay no!- salió corriendo en su ayuda.

-Queremos pedirte un favor. No puedes irte, ¡por favor!

_¿Qué? ¿Quedarse al lado de Misty Waterflower?_\- No podía creer lo que sus hermanas pedían. A él un desconocido.

\- No puedo aceptar eso.- _¿Qué están pidiendo? -_Además, tengo un compromiso que cumplir.

-No, escucha- Dijo Daisy- No es la primera vez que sucede esto.

\- No podríamos imaginar que tragedia podría pasar si se quedara sola.

-Así, nada asi... eso es. ¡Muy bien magicarp!-la lider pasó un mechón de cabello por su oreja con una mano, mientras con la otra sujetaba a Psyduck- "Bien Psyduck, estás seguro que puedes sin el salvavidas."

Se quedaría una semana más. _Estas hermanas...- pensó. ¿La van a dejar a su suerte cuando tenía esos mareos?- _Recordó el modo cómo se desmayó en sus brazos. _No_ podía permitir que algo le suceda a Misty Waterflower.

_"¿Se quedaría por Misty Waterflower?"_

No, qué pasaría si se encontrase sola en la alberca y esos mareos llegasen de repente y no quería pensarlo.

-Está bien. Suspiró.

-¡Muy bien chicos, vamos a nadar!

Ahora Tentacruel, ustedes se sumerjanse hasta el fondo, yo los sigo.

_"¿Se quedaría por Misty Waterflower?"_

Aunque la notaba bien, excelente entrenando con los Pokémon del acuario. En verdad era una entrenadora muy capaz e independiente. Mostraba su sonrisa radiante y su hermoso cabello rojo naranja contrastaba perfectamente con el agua tornándose más oscuro, ella era... ¿Cómo se atrevió Ash de lastimar a alguien así?

.

.

.

\- Hola- salió Misty de repente del agua.- Lo notó que miraba hacia el agua pensativo.- Hey, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó extrañada.

-Ah, nada.- movió la cabeza para un costado.

-Vamos a hacer maletas chicas- se fueron complacidas.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Misty con una sonrisa. ¡Psyduck, no te sumerjas demasiado- volvió a zambullirse para alcanzarlo.

.

.

.

Sus hermanas viajarían de nuevo dejándola sola y con todas las obligaciones encima hasta de cuidar de su sobrino quien se rehusó a viajar con ellas.

_\- No es la primera vez._

-Escucha mi vida, si ves que tia Misty tiene un momento romántico no lo vayas a interrumpir.

-¿Y por qué? Acaso el señor de Sinnoh es el novio de tia Misty?

\- Aún no cariño.

.

.

.

Dawn no podía creerlo.- Dijiste que regresarías mañana. Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión.

-Surgió un imprevisto. Decía mientras leía un libro de técnicas Pokémon.

-Entiendo. Si, claro que entiendo. Por supuesto. Ni modo- hizo un ademán con ambos brazos- ¡le diré que te espere!

\- Por qué te enojas, dije que en una semana más volveré. Además dijiste que aún el retador no regresa de visitar a sus padres.

\- Si, si. No era tan urgente sabes. Y no, ¡no estoy enojada!..-Cortó la conexión.

-¿Dawn?

-Piplup, creo que ya no quiero preparar ese mousse de naranja.

\- Pip- el Pokémon se puso triste.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, muy lejos en una hermosa región llamada Kalos. Exactamente en la ciudad de Luminous, se encontraba el reciente novio de la reina de Kalos degustando una deliciosa cena.

-¡Pika!- se rehusaba a comer

-¿Qué pasa Pikachu?- se preguntaba Ash.

Pikachupi- dijo triste.

\- Pikachu...

-Ash quiero que veas mi nuevo invento.

\- Por supuesto, Clemont. Pero Pikachu no quiere comer.- Decía mientras tomaba el tenedor y daba vueltas y vueltas a sus tallarines y daba bocados de vez en cuando.

\- Ash, qué pasa... porque estás tan decaído.

-No es nada Serena, Pikachu extraña a Misty y...

"_La verdad no entiendo por qué se molestó conmigo... No quiso escucharme."_-en ese momento Serena toma su mano. -Ash si pasa algo, puedes decírmelo por favor.

Pero Ash pensaba en el por qué empezó todo.- ¿En verdad esto era lo que quería?

_-Vete vete con la kalosiana que besaste..._

_\- Está bien, si eso quieres...-agachó la cabeza- ¡eso voy a hacer!_

E hizo tal como se lo pidió...

Pikachupi- suspiró.

_"No podemos seguir _

_así" -_ miró a Serena algo triste.

_-¡Si eso es lo que quieres, eso haré!, ¡Se lo pediré ahora mismo!_

_"Si fuera tan fácil."_

_._

_._

_._

_\- Ash...- pronunció la niña de kalos desde la puerta de su casa donde todos menos Misty, claro seguían reunidos._

_Serena... La miraba con furia contenida pero después cambia su gesto a uno triste y resignado. Después de todo ella no tuvo la culpa._

_-Yo lo siento mucho...no supe que..._

_-Ya no tiene importancia...- levanta el rostro firme._

"_Te amo, Ash..."- recordó su confesión._

_-¿Quieres ser mi novia...Serena?- Soltó de repente._

_La rubia se lo pensó 10 segundos. "Lo haría feliz y él la amaría también, el chico dulce que a ella tanto le encanta. Por supuesto que no se negaría a esta oportunidad a pesar de que lo vió correr atrás de..._

_\- Si, claro que si Ash... acepto._

_Lo abrazó más cuando quiso plantearle un beso en los labios. Sólo alcanzó su mejilla._

_-Lo siento Serena._

Llevaban 2 meses saliendo juntos. No tenían problemas debido a que tenía una "novia" dulce y comprensiva. Sus obligaciones con la Liga y como campeón lo absorbieron un poco así que no salía mucho con ella. Por ello no se negó cuando ella le pidió que la acompañara a Kalos. Puso a Tracey a cargo de sus obligaciones y decidió tomarse un descanso para visitar a sus amigos Clemont y Bonnie.

.

.

.

-¿Si, diga?- tomando la llamada.- Ah. - suspiró.- Está bien déjala pasar.

-Dawn querida. - Entró la muchacha agitando un sobre.

* * *

**Nuevamente son muy inmaduros todos aquí, pero más las hermanas de Misty. ¿A que si, verdad?**

**Y si, es mentira. Misty está triste pero no se anda desmayando. Paul cayó en la trampa de las hermanas. Y como dije antes si tengo que hacer que Paul se fascine por Misty necesita tiempo sea o no sea amor. Además que ya Ash se hace una idea al respecto. Ya van a ver luego por qué no se aún no se enamora de Dawn.**

**Es un gran reto. Todo por el drama y los conflictos.**

_**Namita: ¿A que si, verdad? Bueno las arribistas ya se fueron a Galar. Ash no tiene arribistas porque pues como anda con novia. **_

_**Quienes se leyeron el primer OneShot de Misty en Milestones of love and bonds. Si ese capítulo es un gran spoiler. No sé si publicaré esos capítulos en español. No creo que pueda. Pero si lo leyeron, se ganaron un gran spoiler.**_

**Y bien al fin en el próximo capítulo sabremos qué pasó en la fiesta y el por qué tanto drama.**


	10. Verdad de reunión p1

**Pokémon no me pertenece... Mis expectativas en Galar son grandes. No me rompas el kokoro Nintendo**

* * *

**La verdadera historia de la reunión de amigos p. 1**

-Si, déjela pasar.- dijo Dawn resignada.

-Dawn, cómo estás querida.- Entró la muchacha de tacones rojos con un abanico. -Uff qué calor hace aquí.

-Paul no está aquí Úrsula.- respondió de manera escueta sin despegar la mirada de la computadora..

-Ya lo se, solo vengo a informarte que no lo buscaré más.

-¿Cómo?

-Muy sencillo querida, me di cuenta que está fuera de mi alcance. Está loquito por ti, Jajaja.

\- Dawn dió un sonoro golpe al escritorio con la palma de su mano.

-Jajaja- negó con una mano. -No querida, solo lo buscaba porque pensé que haciendo eso te haría enojar. Su dinero como Campeón no me interesa y tu querida, sólo eres su secretaria y nada más.

-Ya te dije que es diferente Úrsula. Asistente no es lo mismo.- Decidió mejor concentrarse en revisar datos en la computadora e ignorar a Úrsula. Aún no había olvidado lo de Kenny.

\- Si piensas que vas a hacer lo mismo que pasó con Kenny, estás equivocada.- repuso sin mirarla- Yo no estoy interesada en Paul.

\- Ah si ¿verdad? "qué te parece esto..."

La de dos coletas siguió a Dawn y soltó un sobre con fotografías sobre la mesa de cristal- Upps... parece que está muy entretenido en Kanto con una bailarina acuática.-Llevó una fotografía y la plantó en su pantalla.-Tanto que formó parte del espectáculo, después se fueron de viaje juntos y ahora están solos en su casa. Oh, también se los vio tomados de la mano en un balneario ¿No has visto la televisión?

-"Qué acaba de decir?" -¡Paul se fue con Gary Oak a apoyarlo en una investigación!

-¡Las fotografías no mienten, querida!

*No, no puedo pensar que Paul haría algo así, a él no le gustan los concursos. Mucho menos formaría parte de un show y salir en televisión y mentirme..."

\- Estas mintiendo...

\- Evidencia, Dawn amiga.

-¿Con que este era el imprevisto?- susurró

-¿Ah, dijiste algo Dawn?

"Si, mañana."

-¡Es un...

-¿Ah?

\- ¡Paul es un... Un...

.

.

.

-UN IRRESPONSABLE!- gritó al fin.

-Ay Dawn querida, ¡me asustaste!

-Ya, vete de aquí Úrsula.

La muchacha de coletas sonrió. Adoraba hacer enojar a su rival. "Dawn Berlitz no podrás superarme jamás, nunca".

-Oh te dejaré estas fotografías querida.

¡Piplup!- chilló el Pokémon con un remolino listo para lanzarlo a la intrusa cizañosa.

\- Está bien piplup, déjala que se vaya.

\- Bye bye mi querida Dawn. Y buena suerte en la competencia de ciudad Celestic. Te veré en dos meses.

.

.

.

Misty se encontraba en la piscina nadando con los Pokémon del acuario mientras diversos recuerdos llegaban a su mente. Paul la ayudaba alimentando a los demás Pokémon. Sin embargo no podía evitar voltear de vez en cuando y verla nadar. En verdad era como una sirena que danzaba en su entorno. Una sirena de bellos cabellos fuego y ojos mar verdosos pero con una tristeza en ellos...

.

.

.

\- Si, fue mi primer pokémon.

\- Woah ¿y evoluciona a partir de un turtwig?- dijo el niño mientras revisaba el dextre que su papá le trajo como regalo del profesor Oak.

\- ¿Aún no piensa venir a almorzar?- se preguntó Paul mientras permanecía al lado del niño que por entretenerse con el dextre dejaba enfriar su plato.

\- Oye tu, si no lo comes ahora, se enfriará.- ese niño le recordaba a su sobrino.

.

.

.

Nadar siempre le hacía sentirse plena.

\- Tentacruel, ¿puedo?- pidió permiso aunque ellos sabían que quería subirse en su cabeza.- Gyarados salió con fuerza del agua.

\- Ahora no gyarados, descansa.- Desde la cabeza de uno de los tentacruel alcanzó a acariciar al dragón. Este pareció entender el mensaje y se retiró a descansar. Misty trató de conciliar el sueño.

.

.

.

_-Estas llorando... ¿Por qué lloras?_

_-Que te importa Ash..._

_" Yo no pensé que me seguiría a casa."_

_-Misty, nos están escuchando.- dijo al ver pasar a una señora con su amiga e hija adolescente._

_-Mira Ash solo deja de seguirme de una vez._

_Pero él la seguía, tenía que aclarar las cosas._

_\- No hasta que me digas, que pasa contigo._

_"No quiero verlo, no puedo... Yo"._

.

.

.

-¡_Deja de seguirme!_

_-Estas segura que eso es lo que quieres._

_-Si, eso quiero, ya ¡vete con la kalosiana que besaste!_

_-¡Yo no la besé!-gritó._

_\- ¿Eso es?...No... Eso no me importa.- ella parecía titubear pero estaba enojada, muy molesta y Ash se dió cuenta, mas no supo porqué y con quién realmente estaba tan enojada._

_._

.

.

La señora Delia se encontraba en su casa pensativa. Luego de leer un libro para poder distraerse de la situación, se dirigió a la habitación de su Ash. Su hijo recientemente había cumplido uno de sus grandes logros al fin en su propia región. Campeón de Kanto. Estaba orgullosa de él y con sus amigos, había pasado tanto. Tomó uno se los trofeos y una franela, era uno de sus favoritos. "Al primer campeón de Alola". Leía la inscripción.

Luego de colocarlo en su lugar, meditó unos segundos y los acontecimientos de hace un tiempo volvieron a sus pensamientos.

Todo parecía perfecto, tenían planeado preparar una fiesta de bienvenida y el plan de su hijo iba a resultar en algo mayor y muy especial. Lástima que un momento tan alegre terminara así.

.

.

.

_Era una cálida tarde en Pueblo Paleta. Todo era perfecto, en ese momento revoloteaban los Pokémon mariposa más bellos y los pequeños pidgets surcaban ese cielo azul enorme rodeado de nubes blancas como algodón. Y ese aire tan puro._

_El corazón de la menor de las hermanas latía a mil por la carrera que se dió al cruzar las colinas, Pueblo Paleta, cómo adoraba visitar ese lugar._

_¡Sra Ketchum!- saludó levantando un brazo a lo lejos la pelirroja a la dulce mujer que estaba entretenida regando sus plantas y flores._

_._

_-¡Misty!- respondió entusiasta la señora . Mimey, te encargo mi jardín._

_-¡Mime!_

_Y salió a su encuentro._

_Ambas mujeres se sentaron juntas en la mesa y conversaron un rato de diversas cosas. Pero básicamente de Ash. Delia notó que al mencionar a su hijo hizo sonrojar a la linda pelirroja que tenía al lado._

_-Misty, qué alegría que llegaras antes._

_¿Usted lo cree?- jugando un poco con su cabello. Etoo Señora Ketchum... Usted... ¿Usted piensa que me ha echado de menos?_

_-Bueno Misty. Yo pienso que...- sonriendo._

_-¡Hola!_

_-¡May! Y Max- las dos fueron a recibirlos._

_-¡Misty! Corrió Lana a abrazar a su heroína._

_-¡Lana, que alegría!_

_Vamos todos al laboratorio del profesor Oak._

_Si. ¿Señora Ketchum?- la señora la había tomado del brazo._

_-Podrías quedarte un momento, tengo algo que mostrarte.- hoy será un gran dia._

_._

_._

_._

_Así fueron llegando uno a uno los amigos de Ash, los que viajaron con él en las diferentes regiones. Pudieron venir todos excepto algunos de sus rivales._

_\- Trip, Iris y Cilan estaban conversando. Bueno más bien Trip e iris estaban discutiendo y Cilan en el medio._

_\- Paul dijo que no podría venir. Tiene mucho trabajo pero está feliz que lo hayas logrado también. " Bueno, feliz es demasiado decir"._

_\- ¿Eres su mensajera?- preguntó la castaña de Hoenn._

_\- No, soy su asistente regional desde hace una semana._

_\- Oh eso es fantástico Dawn. -hace mucho que no veía a Paul. No desde hace como 10 años y por televisión.- Dile que vi su encuentro contra Cynthia y que desaprovechó dos coartadas contra ella._

_-¿Vas a querer iniciar una pelea?- respondió sorpresivamente la peliazul del piplup._

_\- Dawn, cálmate- Ash solo bromea- dijo esta vez Brock, algo sorprendido de la reacción defensiva de la peliazul._

_._

_._

_._

_\- Como sea, bueno Ash estamos reunidos todos tus amigos. Y este pequeño que es mi adoración. ¿Verdad?- Señalaba feliz la castaña cargando a un pequeño de casi 3 años. Si, el embarazo de May a los 17 fue una verdadera sorpresa que causó conflictos con su familia pero tras una charla civilizada entre Norman y el muchacho del Roserade y claro después que Norman lanzara a Slowking sobre el coordinador, terminaron de aceptar su decisión._

_Se casaron el año pasado y la boda fue hermosa._

_El pequeño Hayden tenía el cabello castaño claro, tez clara y unos hermosos ojos verdes y unas largas pestañas._

_-Drew te envía sus saludos pero está ocupado en Unova con los preparativos del primer gran festival._

_\- Vaya May, ese niño se parece bastante a ti.- dijo Ash, al verlo comer con mucha alegría sus fideos orientales._

_\- Gracias Ash.- dijo feliz- Drew también dice lo mismo. Pero mira tiene sus ojos._

_\- Si sigues comiendo así, vas a engordar.- reclamó el tío Max a su pequeño sobrino._

_\- No le metas ideas en la cabeza a mi bebé Max._

_\- Lo consientes demasiado._

_-Jejeje, hablé con Gary por teléfono. Tampoco podrá venir pero aún así, amigos._

_El reciente ganador de la meseta añil tomó su copa correspondiente para realizar el brindis. Que extraño, ¿dónde está mi mamà y Misty?_

_._

_._

_._

_-Misty...no es como tú piensas..._

_-No, ya cállate, ¡Me irritas!_

_No se habían percatado que estaban llevando su discusión en la calle. No era como antes, ya no eran unos niños. Estaban llamando demasiado la atención._

_\- ¡Deja de ser terca y escucha!_

_\- ¡Dije que no quiero escucharte!_

_-;Bien, entonces te tomaré la palabra!- dijo enojado_

_\- ¡Si, hazlo! ...¡vete, vete con ella!_

_"¿Había sido dura con él?"_

_\- ¿Segura que eso es lo que quieres?_

_-No quiero verte ahora Ash no quiero.- bajó la voz un poco, dándole la espalda y abrazándose a sí misma para darse calor._

_-Esta bien- alcanzó a escucharlo, pero su voz parecía apagada- Adios...-lo escuchó decir antes que sus pasos se alejasen, ella volteó. Dió un paso adelante pero se detuvo. Había comenzado a llover._

_"Cobarde..."- dijo suavemente._

.

.

.

-Estás pensativa. Ya es muy tarde y aún no has almorzado.

-Ah, lo siento.- nadé un buen rato y terminé agotadisima. - Si no salgo ahora terminaré como una pasa- sonríe cerrando los ojos y él mueve la cabeza rápidamente a otro lado.

.

.

.

**Hola, **

**Primero voy a felicitar a Ash por ganar Alola, ¡Bien hecho Ash!**

**Ahora bien, si me estoy tardando mucho en continuar esta historia y todas las demás pero es que empezaron mis clases en la Universidad. Ya estoy con la tesis encima y las prácticas.**

**Pero intento por todos los medios de no dejar esto incompleto.**

**Y bien este capítulo tendrá 2 partes.**

**Aquí un poco pueden ver cómo comenzó el problema. ¿Quién fue el culpable?**

**Saludos.**


	11. Verdad de reunión p2

**Cap10 :La verdadera historia de la reunión de amigos parte 2 **

-_Señora Ketchum, wow que lindo bolso lleva usted.- la coordinadora admiró el bolso rojo con tonos rosas sofisticado.-Es de la colección Charmonlette. Solo se fabrican en Kalos._

_-Asi es, me gusta si, pero me parece demasiado sofisticado. Lo uso solo porque mi Ash me lo compró.-May, me harías el favor de llevarlo a la recepción._

_\- Por supuesto. Misty ¿También quieres que lleve el tuyo?_

_Eres muy amable May._

_**.**_

_._

_._

_\- ¡Misty!- entró contento a la recepción el inigualable maestro pokémon y reciente campeón de Kanto._

_\- No, no debe ser así. Un espejo, un espejo. Ah este servirá-dijo al encontrar uno en el pasillo. No había nadie ahí, entonces podía expresarse con toda la tranquilidad posible. -Pikachu ¿me veo nervioso?- mientras miraba su reflejo._

_-¡Pikacha! Pikachupi pikapi pikapi!_

_-Voy a ignorar que dijiste eso pikachu.- frunció el ceño para después dirigirse frente al espejo:_

_-Ah este que bueno que estás aquí Misty- el muchacho se ponía más nervioso mirando su reflejo, pasando saliva y frotando su cabeza se animaba a continuar-Yo quiero decir algo que...mira etto...mejor toma esto y de-después me dices, si te...¡Ah!_

_\- ¿Ash?- preguntó alguien por detrás del espejo, era Lana, quien solo sonrió al ver a su amigo nervioso y a punto de explotar._

_\- ¡Me asustaste Lana!- gritó nervioso escondiendo algo detrás suyo. La peliazul lo notó muy extraño._

_-¿Estás ocultando algo?- dijo la muchacha sin borrar su sonrisa._

_-¿Yo, nada qué cosas dices?_

_Pero en ese momento entraron May y Dawn quienes muy efusivamente abrazaron a Ash._

_\- Ah chicos, también me alegro en verlos.- Ash estaba muy nervioso con un brazo hacia atrás. "Necesito deshacerme de esto. Pero ¿dónde lo pongo?"_

_-¡Ah!, mira lo que tenemos aquí. Es el bolso de Mamá.- tan pronto lo reconoció, se lo quitó rápidamente a May y en seguida escondió lo que tenía oculto en su mano derecha."No, qué vergüenza, si ven esto no me dejarán en paz..."_

_\- ¡Chicos, vamos todos a probar la parrilla asada de Brock. Ash, seguro no quieres perdértela ¿verdad?- repuso May entusiasta. Ash pensó en negarse pero no quiso levantar sospechas, irían juntos y después regresaría solo por aquella cosa. Total, nadie hurgaría en las cosas de su mamá._

_._

_._

_._

_Señora Ketchum. No debió molestarse... - mientras miraba el par de aretes de la cajita de cristal. - Son hermosos pero yo no puedo aceptarlos._

_-Misty, Estos aretes son de mi madre. Son hechos de una piedra preciosa del mar. No llevas pendientes y estos combinan con tus ojos. De hecho, son especiales porque toman la forma del color de ojos de quien los porte**.**_

_\- Señora Ketchum.- sonrió dulcemente la muchacha._

_._

_._

_\- Bien- sonrió al verse solo al fin.- ahora si mejor voy por..._

_\- ¡Ash!- lo interrumpió esta vez Gou- El laboratorio del profesor Oak es excelente como siempre ¿ah?_

_-Ah si._

_-Pero lo mejor es la comida, en verdad está deliciosa. ¿Ya probaste las brochetas?.- Comiendo una brocheta de pollo. -Oye Brock, esto está delicioso._

_-Es de la receta de mi tia Chefina._

_-Brock siempre prepara cosas deliciosas. Oye Gou, puedes comerte todas las brochetas, tengo algo que hacer- repuso el entrenador. Pikachu quédate aquí._

_\- Chaaa- repuso el pokémon mientras jugaba con la katsup._

_._

_._

_._

_-¿Zephyr?¡¿qué es esto?! Preguntó la peliazul de Sinnoh al encontrar al pequeño niño sentado en el suelo con un verdadero desorden a su alrededor._

_-Didi, Didi Didi, tia Didi.- comenzó a llorar. -Oh está bien. Descuida, lo ordenaré todo. La muchacha miró a su alrededor. Todos los cosméticos y demás objetos de las chicas estaban tirados en el suelo y por todo el gran sillón._

_Felizmente Dawn podía reconocer con los ojos cerrados qué le pertenecía a quien._

_Este labial es de Serena, lo se porque siempre usa Charmoilette 23. Este es de Lillie y es Kassia 59. Además que yo se lo regalé. Iris no usa ni lapiz labial pero si rimel._

_\- No hay de qué preocuparse-dijo para darse ánimo.- piplup pásame esa sombra de ojos._

_\- ¿Mmm? Un segundo, estos dos bolsos son exactamente iguales. Pero basta con encontrar una identificación y...-Pero en ese momento sonó su celular que por cierto estaba debajo del sofá._

_\- Oh rayos._

_._

_._

_._

_\- Bien, hora de volver por eso y buscar donde se encuentra y..._

_-Hola Ash, felicidades por tu victoria.- dijo la voz de la muchacha de Kalos._

_\- Ah, muchas gracias Serena. - respondió contento tomando algo nervioso un vaso de ponche.- ¿quieres uno?- ofreció a su amiga cortésmente._

_\- La muchacha aceptó con una sonrisa, extrañada por lo nervioso que se encontraba._

_._

_._

_._

_-Kenny no quiero hablar contigo, no ahora. No, sin rencores, ya se que vas a decir pero... ¿Es sobre Ash?, bien si le daré tus saludos de mi parte. Si, adiós.- la muchacha había tenido que hacer una maniobra por su celular, tanto y todo por su ex- novio. Si ex._

_Pero no quería recordar eso ahora. Se tumbó al fin exhausta en el sillón._

_-¿Zephyr?- Dawn suspiró, ese niño es muy travieso. - ah, piplup ve a buscarlo por favor._

_._

_._

_._

_-Oye Maxi, mira esto.- la chiquilla rubia le tapó los ojos._

_\- Deja de bromear Bonnie. Además cómo lo voy a ver si me estás tapando._

_La chiquilla lo soltó. Y con una mano le mostró un hermoso collar. - Es muy lindo y brilla precioso._

_\- ¿Qué es esto? Por qué tomaste esto Bonnie.- Leyendo cierta nota con los ojos bien abiertos._

_\- Es hermoso. - parece que cierto campeón quiere hacer algo especial aquí. Oye Maxi, qué te parece si mejor le damos un empujoncito para que funcione. ¡esto va a parar a la dueña del corazón de nuestro maestro Pokemon!_

_\- No, mejor hay que entregárselo a Ash. No pensé que fueras así Bonnie, tomar cosas ajenas. ¿Cuantos años tienes, 7?_

_-¡Tu sobrino me lo dio cuando estabas discutiendo con Gou.- lo regañó- Me dijo, eres linda y por cierto, ¿no lo estabas cuidando tú?_

_\- Si claro, leenda. La imitó.-Cayó en cuenta.-No puede ser, May me va a matar. Oye, ¡Zephyr!_

_._

_._

_._

_-¡Serena!- llegó corriendo May al encuentro de su amiga, con una expresión como si quisiera preguntarle algo de suma urgencia._

_En el mundo de los concursos ellas dos junto a Dawn por supuesto compartían la misma pasión. Pero lo que quería decirle en estos momentos era algo muy serio. Serena se sintió algo decepcionada, aún así se alegraba de ver a su amiga._

_-Oye Ash, quiero conversar con Serena cosas de chicas, así que por favor._

_\- Ah sí, claro.- Ash dio dos pasos hacia atrás. Dando la impresión de querer huir inmediatamente. Las muchachas lo miraron raro._

_._

_._

_-Ya Max tu sabes de quién se trata ¿no?- mirando al entrenador que dejó a las dos amigas para conversar animadamente ahora con el profesor Kukui y su familia luego de servirles ponche a ambas chicas. En verdad se le veía bastante nervioso._

_-Oh por supuesto que sí. Todos lo sabemos.- dijo con un porte de sabelotodo- pero Bonnie mejor devuelve esa cosa a su lugar. Si Ash se entera que tenemos su gran regalo, se enojará mucho. Ayudame a buscar a Zephyr._

_-¿Lillie?!- gritó emocionada Bonnie al ver a la rubia de Alola-Hey Lillie. Si ella es perfecta...- ten- le entregó la cajita y la nota doblada al muchacho- Lillie por favor, ¡tienes que cuidar de mi hermano!- y se fue corriendo emocionada._

_-Ahí va de nuevo.- dijo Max con una gotita en la cabeza._

_-¡Basta Bonnie!- se escuchó la voz de Clemont a cierta distancia._

_._

_._

_._

_-May, hace mucho que no te veo. Perdona por no haber asistido a tu boda._

_-Ah descuida. Una reina siempre está ocupada. Es comprensible- sonrió la castaña para luego ponerse seria._

_-Serena, Drew tiene noticias importantes sobre lo que platicamos el otro día y..._

_"No, mejor se lo diré cuando termine esta reunión. Esta es una ocasión feliz y tal vez Drew está exagerando las cosas. Además, mientras permanezcamos como un grupo unido estaremos a salvo de cualquier sea el peligro."_

_\- Ten- apareció el pequeño con una flor que entregó a Serena._

_\- ¡Que dulce!- dijeron al unísono la mamá y su amiga._

_-Tu y yo tenemos algo que hacer, pequeño Hayden.-dijo entre dientes de manera tenebrosa Max quien tan pronto apareció._

_se llevó rápidamente al niño._

_\- ¿Max, qué te pasa?- se quejó la castaña._

_\- Tranquila May, es su tío y lo quiere mucho. Sobre lo que querías platicar avec moi, s'il vous plait, necesito tu número para comunicarnos y...mmm- este no es mi bolso._

_._

_._

_._

_Ash se puso de pie. Era su última oportunidad._

_-¡Oye Ash, mi muchacho!_

_No puede ser.-suspiró resignado para voltear hacia el profesor Oak- Si, dígame._

_Y fue llevado lejos una vez más._

_._

_._

_._

_\- Ah, Max y Zephyr qué bueno que apareciste.- dijo aliviada la dueña del piplup._

_El muchacho rió nervioso escondiendo la cajita de la chica quien sintió algo de sospecha hasta que la voz de Brock dirigiéndose a ellos les indicaba que Ash estaba cerca de dirigir sus palabras._

_La coordinadora viendo que el niño había aparecido y que estaba con su tío se sintió más aliviada. Así que los dejó ahí._

_._

_._

_._

_\- ¿Lo pusiste en su lugar?. Preguntó al niño mientras miraba a la ventana._

_\- ¡Shi tio Mash!- bolso roxo roxo roxo.- caminaba alegremente el pequeño niño, sin saber que aunque no se había equivocado de color, algo iba a suceder._

_._

_._

_._

_Ash siendo empujado hacia un pequeño estrado preparado especialmente para que el campeón empezara su discurso, no tuvo otra que subir hasta quedar frente a un pequeño micrófono y una copa de champán._

_Ante el vitoreo de su grupo de porristas y el aplauso masivo de sus amigos reunidos, dio inicio a su presentación._

_\- Bueno amigos, yo estoy...estoy muy agradecido con todos ustedes por esta bienvenida y ahora quiero. - carraspeó un poco- tengo que anunciar algo importante. Es algo que me prometí a mi mismo hacer desde hace mucho tiempo. Ah amigos, yo estoy algo nervioso no se como expresarlo. Pero primero tengo que ir a buscarlo y..._

_"¿Y Misty?"- preguntó mirando a todos lados, tampoco está Mamá"._

_._

_._

_._

_\- Ash, diles de una vez- dijo Bonnie emocionada y pícara._

_-¿Ah y tú cómo lo sabes?-Ash esperaba que todos estén reunidos. No veía a Misty por ningún lado._

_\- Te lo guardaste todo este tiempo. ¡Qué niño!- repuso Iris._

_-que romántico- pronunciaron Lillie, Mallow y_

_Bonnie._

_-¿Ah?- Ash ni se lo imaginaba._

_Y en ese momento._

_-¡Ash!- Apareció la muchacha de Kalos que en su cuello llevaba la..._

_Pero..._

_-¿Se- Serena?_

_-...estoy tan feliz no pensé que me lo pedirías._

_-¿Pero qué?...- volvió a decir el entrenador cuando la muchacha corrió a abrazarlo con fuerza emocionada._

_"¿Eh?"_

_Justo en ese momento vio entre todos a Misty con su madre. Pudo ver el par de pendientes que portaba la muchacha._

_Serena lo soltó lentamente y entonces Ash dirigió su mirada a la muchacha que tenía en frente, quien estaba sonrojada y con un brillo dulce en la mirada. Y ella llevaba..._

_-Un segundo...ese es mi... "La gargantilla de coral"_

_"Oh no...No puede ser, no... ¡No!"_

_"No se escribir bien esto pero ya sabes, me conoces demasiado. Todos me dicen que tenía que decirlo ahora y en verdad todos tienen razón. Yo, ah tu siempre me has gustado..._

_No es típico de mi saber qué decir y no se muy bien como hacer esto, si lo estoy haciendo bien o soy un desastre pero._

_Recíbelo, espero que te sienta bien."_

_Serena no podía creer lo que había encontrado en su bolso. Esa adorable nota junto con una cajita que guardaba tan hermoso regalo. No había discusión, sin duda era la letra de Ash. Simplemente había escrito lo que le costaba en palabras. Ella sería valiente, ahora que tenía la certeza que él también por ella sentía lo mismo._

_Si, ella lo ayudaría, ahora entendía todo, por eso estaba tan nervioso. Así que de forma suave y delicada acercó su rostro al suyo y lo besó dulcemente._

_\- Te amo Ash... Pronunció la chica de Kalos soltándolo al fin y todo el grupo de amigos, vecinos y hasta los rivales presentes de Ash a excepción de Brock, Tracey y Lana aplaudieron la escena._

_._

_._

_._

_La pelirroja abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada cuando..._

_\- Sra Ketchum, tengo que irme- hizo que revisar su pokenav.- ha- ay una emergencia en mi casa y yo...- retrocedió dos pasos._

_-¡Misty!- Ante la voz de su madre. Ash se quedó frio._

_Ash quedó en seco, las palabras de Serena y la mirada de Misty. Se sentía entre la espada y la pared los pies no le respondían y Misty se dio la vuelta y se iba y... salió corriendo._

_"No, Misty ¡Espera!"- gritó en su cabeza._

.

.

.

En tiempo presente, el teléfono de casa de la señora Ketchum comenzó a timbrar.

-¿Mimmey podrias revisar el horno?

-¡Mister mime!

-Oh hola May, ¿como estas?- No te preocupes. No fue culpa tuya. No te enojes con el niño.

Si, mi Ash hizo algo peor que eso cuando tenía 4 años, así que no te preocupes.

-Esto se arreglará, ya lo verás.

Adiós, cuidate.

_"Creo que llegó el momento de otra visita a Cerulean."_

.

.

.

_" intenté tantas veces recuperar eso, y ella apareció llevándolo consigo y leyó la nota también. Cómo decirle a Serena que no era para ella y ante todos."_

¿Qué pasó Ash?- preguntó la kalosiana- que aunque sonreía podía imaginar lo que en palabras Ash no tenía el valor de decirle.

-Serena, yo necesito conversar contigo.

-Dime...- repuso la dulce muchacha.

Yo, Serena... la gargantilla de coral...- comenzó.

.

.

.

**Hola a todos,**

**Esta vez me tardé demasiado. **

**Si, no mentía, la tesis y las prácticas en verdad me absorvieron. Pero no voy a abandonar esta historia. Y bien al fin salió a la luz el drama de la reunión de los amigos de Ash. **

**Fue divertido incluirlos a casi todos ellos. Ash si que tiene muchos amigos y hasta ya metí a Gou.**

**Ahora queda por saber si Ash al fin aclarará las cosas con Serena y qué misterio se trae May con los coordinadores.**

**No odien a Zephyr, es un niño de 2 años y si tendrá mucha relevancia más adelante.**


	12. Sorpresa sorpresa

**Cap11: Sorpresa, sorpresa**

\- Dime enano, ¿en verdad el tipo ese es el novio de tu tía Misty?

Casi se cumplían dos semanas desde que las hermanas de la líder dejaron a su hermana con el rival de Ash y el pequeño hijo de Daisy estaba cansándose de esas preguntas. En todos lados le preguntaban lo mismo,a lo que al principio. respondía con un, "no, solo son amigos ¿creo?", luego otro día decía, "Ah no se." Encogiendo los hombros.

Ahora viendo la forma como ciertos muchachos miraban a su adorada tía, mientras esta se encontraba entretenida discutiendo con Paul acerca de técnicas de los pokémon de agua y ataques especiales, decidió responder:

\- Si, y no creo que le guste que mires a mi tía así.

La verdad, Tai se sentía a gusto con Paul ahí. No era como los otros tipos que se comportaban raros con su tía ofreciéndole regalos o trataban de deshacerse de él para quedarse a solas con ella.

Si bien al principio no le caía bien, estos dias había cambiado de parecer. No parecía sonreir más que hacer muecas o de vez en cuando casi lo hacía cada vez que hablaba con su tía sobre los pokémon y las batallas. Pero le había dejado jugar con Torterra y hablando por videochat conoció a su sobrino además sabía preparar hotcakes muy deliciosos.

"Mmm... Paul tiene un sobrino y tia Misty también." Pensó para sí antes de sentarse con ellos y recibir su copa de helado con frutas.

.

.

.

\- Te escucho.- dijo decidida la reina de Kalos por dos años consecutivos. Dio un vistazo al frente y ahí en ese centro Pokémon podía ver el teléfono descompuesto por un duro golpe dado.

Ella tenía esperanza de que este viaje daría resultado. No era una tonta, pero esperaba que Ash se sincerara. Aquella vez se dejó llevar rápidamente por la emoción y aceptó sin más comenzar una relación porque cómo no, el mismo Ash se lo pidió. Quería que Ash fuera el chico valiente que se lo diga frente a la cara.

\- ¡Reina Serena!- cámaras y luces aparecieron de pronto ante las celebridades. Dejando a Ash incómodo y resignado.

_Le couple de la Lumière,_ era el apodo que recibía su relación con la chica de Kalos.

-Ah...- Ash se quedó sin palabras. No podía hablar seriamente en esos momentos. No podía hacerle eso a Serena. - Haberle pedido que sea su novia había sido un gran error pero quería arreglar las cosas en privado. No así.

_\- S'il vous plaît,_ excelentíssimo Ash, pourrait decir que están haciendo aquí en Kalos, es un voyage de plaisir?- preguntó Bertina de la Cullete, o Culet, era un nombre raro para acordarse.

No, no podía hablar con Serena con la chismosa de ojos guinda, del programa de escándalos ahí presente. Suficiente problema había tenido por culpa de esa señora chismosa, cuando se le dio por entrevistar a su mamá un mes atrás para una conocida revista. O journal do Lumix

Sea lo que le haya dicho, nunca olvidaría la vergüenza que sintió cuando su querida madre de lo más seria, lo tomó de la mano y sentándose con él se le dio por hablarle de un tema que nunca había aprendido antes o que aunque en sus 22 años nunca estuvo interesado. Tanta vergüenza sintió, que sin pensarlo dos veces decidió aceptar viajar con Serena a visitar a Clemont y a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bonnie.

Ni por la cabeza se le había ocurrido hacer_ "eso"_ en toda su vida. Tenía que ser más claro ahora o nuevamente la señora pervertida tendría otro chisme para un mes entero.

\- Solo estamos de visita.- un flash en su cara- ¡pika!- se quejó el pokémon. Ash estaba hartándose, y las luces lo dejaban aturdido.- no me dejan ni hablar, maldición.- quiso decir, pero no podía hacerlo o saldría mañana en los diarios como el entrenador pokémon más maleducado del mundo.

\- Estamos visitando a nuestros amigos...- flash, flash.-:Diablos...¡Pikachu!- pero el pokémon salió corriendo en dirección a Bonnie y su hermano.

\- Por favor.- pidió amablemente Serena a la prensa y paparazzis.

Entonces a Ash se le ocurrió tomar la mano de la chica y correr a toda prisa. Quería aclarar de una vez el gran problema que se le viene encima para regresar si es posible el mismo dia a Kanto, aun podía recordar lo que las hermanas de la líder dijeron y la discusión con Paul.

_"La llevó a su habitación porque se no se sentía bien"_

_"¿Qué diablos hacía Paul en Ciudad Celeste?_

Tenía que saberlo ahora si es posible." Ash pensaba y pensaba mientras tomaba la mano de su novia para huir a toda prisa de esas irritantes luces.

.

.

.

Déjalos correr. - dijo la rubia reportera al camarógrafo. - al mismo tiempo que se ponía a revisar las fotos que llegaron a tomar.

.

.

.

¡Estamos de vuelta!

Oh bienvenidas.- sonrió la pelirroja no tanto sorprendida. - Que bueno que ya volvieron, justo necesito ayuda para arreglar las tuberías.

\- Pero mi manicura está recién fresca.- repuso la pelirrosa.

\- Y yo estoy muy cansada del viaje.-se sentó en el recibidor de piernas cruzadas.

Daisy solo sonrió. Después de lo que pasó con Ash, tenían que hacer algo con el problema de su hermana. Esta semana de haberla dejado con el otro campeón se les hizo perfecto.

-Misty, yo me encargaré de arreglar la tubería, tu se una buena dueña de casa y acompáñalo a recorrer la ciudad.

\- Oh que sorpresa Daisy, no me esperaba contar con tu colaboración. ¿Qué estás tramando?- dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Yo... Nada, de dónde sacas esa idea .

Mmm...- murmuró la líder algo desconfiada rememorando ciertas preguntas de Paul.

"_Te has sentido bien últimamente."_

_"Estás segura que puedes nadar."_

_"Si, Paul estoy excelente. ¿Ves?"_ Respondía antes de lanzarse sin problemas a la piscina.

Había algo que no cuadraba bien. Qué plan tendrían en la cabeza sus hermanas.

Ahora Paul se acercó y dijo: Iré al centro Pokémon. Descuida, conozco el camino.- hizo una leve reverencia ante ellas y se retiró.

Las hermanas sensacionales cruzaron los brazos y la miraron fijamente.

-Ay está bien-¡espera Paul!- iré a dejar a mi Azumarill.- dijo algo sonrojada de la vergüenza.

.

.

.

En el trayecto al centro Pokémon, no podían evitar ser el centro de atención. La gente los reconocía como la líder de gimnasio y el muchacho que nada más y nada menos es el nuevo campeón de Sinnoh que oh sorpresa llevaba más de una semana conviviendo con su hermosa líder. Conviviendo.

Los dos caminando por la calle. Se veían bien juntos, decían algunos. Otros lloraban por su oportunidad perdida de conquistar a la líder.

-Oye Paul- hizo una risita nerviosa. Pero quería romper el hielo. El silencio constante estaba bien y si, cualquier chica se sentiría algo atraída por un chico alto y apuesto- "y vaya condición física la suya ¿eh?".

Esto no era como cuando tenían a Tai al lado de ambos. El silencio se le estaba haciendo incómodo.

"_Solo estamos rumbo al centro pokémon."_ Pensó para sí la líder para alejar los extraños nervios y pensamientos de su cabeza.

-Etoo Paul- dijo al fin. Un segundo- pestañeó una vez, antes de verlo fijamente._ cómo no se había dado cuenta antes.

¿Si?- mirando directamente los ojos azul verdoso de la líder.

"Tiene una mirada muy profunda." - pensó Misty.

-¿Por qué se sentía tan bien a su lado? ¿Es esto normal? - se preguntaba Paul-

Hmp Como no estarlo, era una chica inteligente y hábil. En verdad admiraba su estilo de batalla y la pasión que ponía en cada combate.

Era también una chica hermosa y atlética. Responsable en su rutina como líder. La había visto en acción. Su parte lógica calificaba a Misty Waterflower como una mujer muy valiosa y según lo que pudo observar, muchos otros pensaban del mismo modo.

\- Estaba pensando y de pronto me vino a la mente... Tú eres. - Misty detuvo su andar.- eres el Paul del que siempre Ash hablaba. El que abandonó a su chimchar y jamás agradece a sus Pokémon.

Paul agachó ligeramente la cabeza, en verdad su yo de 13 años era algo muy lejano y aunque seguía siendo hostil en algunos aspectos y no muy sociable aún. Había madurado ahí. Si, aún entrenaba bien duro a sus pokémon, era su estilo de lucha y sus pokémon estaban de acuerdo con ello. No los obligaba a hacer algo que no quisieran.

Fue después de pelear con Ash que había comenzado a cambiar. Lo de chimchar fue algo que nunca volvió a repetirse y nunca sucederá.

_" No puedes ser como Ash... Y eso está bien."_

Entonces vino a su mente la frase que aclaró sus dudas hace ya un y tiempo atrás, esto lo llenó de seguridad.- Eso es algo del pasado.- fue su respuesta directa y sin un tipo de recelo.

La pelirroja solo sonrió.- esa es una excelente noticia, porque te puedo asegurar que de haber seguido viajando con Ash, yo te habría golpeado sin ninguna duda.- la chica hizo un gesto con su puño.

-¿En serio?- no podía creerlo.

-Si, en serio, considerate afortunado.- dijo adelantando el paso en son de broma. Volteó su rostro y tras soltar un suspiro melancólico dijo: Apuesto que la que en aquel entonces acompañaba a Ash por Sinnoh, debió ser una chica delicada, linda, dulce, tierna y educada como todas sus demás acompañantes. - "si, justo como su novia"- cerró ligeramente los ojos.

Luego esbozando una sonrisa suave continuó-Llegué a conocer a algunas, sabes... Creo que a pesar de tratarlas personalmente, tenemos pocas cosas en común.

Bueno, la única que rompe esa regla es Lana de Alola...aun así todas son amigas cercanas de Ash. -siguió hablando, pero Paul ya no había prestado atención al resto, su mente lo había llevado a un recuerdo.

_¿Que si la que le tocó conocer a él, era una delicada...?_

_¿Delicada?_

Dawn Berlitz, sí porque al final llegó a aprenderse su nombre, pero esa chica conflictiva pero eficiente asistente suya, ¿Delicada?

_Si, por donde_.

_¿Cómo era qué se llamaba?-_ a la edad de 13 años, era una pregunta que en ocasiones se hacía mentalmente, cada vez que esta terminaba por entrometerse en su modo de hacer las cosas, o se ponía justo en medio de él y de Ash.

Esto comenzó después de la escena que armó al no recordar su nombre. Digna de esas comedias de las que ve Reggie cuando tiene una pequeña riña con Maylene.

-_¿Qué, qué pasa?_

_\- Dime tú, quién eres._

_Disculpa groserote pero ya nos conocíamos me llamo Dawn._

_No lo recuerdo..._

_Ah que chistoso no,_

_Payaso_

_Puerco_

_Enano_

_Mentiroso_

_Vanidoso_

Es algo extraño y de cierta forma fascinante recordar con total claridad los 5 insultos que la niña "delicada" profirió en su contra. Hasta resulta extrañamente divertido. La forma como ésta lanzaba patadas y se retorcía en los brazos del único sensato de ese grupito de insufribles, que tenían que aparecerse en su camino de imprevisto. Bueno, así pensaba a la edad de 13 años.

\- ¿Ah y esa sonrisa?- dijo pícara la pelirroja y algo sorprendida ya que en el poco tiempo de conocerlo, podría asegurar que es una persona que no sonríe a menudo. No más allá de muecas. Pero ahora si que sonreía de a de veras y su semblante había cambiado por completo.

_"Qué educada va a ser, presuntuosa y bipolar"._

\- _Paul ¿has visto a Ash y a Brock?-_

_-No, no los he visto._

_-Aish, perdona por vivir... ahí te ves. Adiós._

Qué tierna y dulce, siempre terminaba enojándose con él.

.

.

.

_...¡Paul!- se escuchó una voz a la distancia._

_\- ¿Mmm?_

_\- Apuesto a que ya escogiste tus mejores 3 Pokémon...- repuso la niña del piplup sonriente._

_¿Es una curiosa o entrometida?_

_Ambas, definitivamente._

_\- Claro._

_"¿Y por qué rayos se había puesto a pensar en Dawn Bertliz?"_

_¡_Paul!

-Es mi imaginación.- se dijo mientras parpadeaba una y otra vez.

-¿Pensabas dejarme con todo, sola?- Y cargando su piplup estaba frente a él su delicada, linda, tierna y educada asistente con el cabello recogido en un moño con rizos a ambos lados y un vestido blanco hasta las pantorrillas.

.

.

.


	13. Suerte de coordinadora es a suerte de

**Cap:13 Suerte de coordinadora es a suerte de Líder. **

La coordinadora los miraba a ambos. A Paul que hace instantes lo había visto sonreír muy animado con la muchacha pelirroja.

"Es la chica del espectáculo acuático de la fotografía, es bonita". Y su mirada decayó un poco.

"¿está en una cita con esta chica?"

Paul, quien no pareció percatarse del ánimo de la coordinadora, suspiró hastiadamente cambiando rápidamente el semblante que llevaba antes.- Misty, ella es Dawn, no sé qué está haciendo aquí.- mirando inquisidoramente a la mencionada.

\- Ella es mi...

La pelirroja que apenas llevaba unos instantes de tener enfrente a la muchacha de cabello azul, pestañeó un par de veces.

_"Podría ser..."_

-¡Ah!, ¿Es tu novia Paul?...no me dijiste que tenías una. Es muy bonita- se atrevió a decir la líder de gimnasio.

-¿Novia?- las mejillas de la coordinadora se tiñeron de rojo,- ¡No!, yo solo soy,...

\- Es mi asistente.- completó inmediatamente.

-¿Tu asistente?- preguntó confundida por unos segundos para después con una sonrisa dirigirse a la joven.- Hola, mucho gusto soy Misty Waterflower. Líder del gimnasio de ciudad Celeste.

-El gusto es mío. Soy Dawn, Dawn Berlitz.

-Ah ya me acordé, Dawn Berlitz la coordinadora que llegó a vencer a May en el festival de Johto del año pasado.

Y fue entonces cuando de pronto Misty lo vio. Azul y blanco. Los ojos de la líder brillaron como esmeraldas a luz del sol.

¡Qué lindo piplup tienes!- ese chillido, descolocó a Paul quien en los días que llevaba al lado de Misty no la había visto reaccionar de esa forma tan infantil.

¡Ah...Me fascinan los Pokémon de agua! ¿Puedo cargarlo?

\- Ah...Sí, claro.- respondió la coordinadora. Algo estupefacta por su repentina reacción.

\- ¡piplup!- decía el pingüino ahora en los brazos de la líder.

"Misty Waterflower"- y de pronto como una revelación.- _Claro, eres tú. Misty Waterflower, la Misty de la que Ash no deja de hablar." _Se decía para sí.

.- Misty, ¿Por qué tu..? - por qué se retiró, quiso decir. Lo recordaba claramente, la fiesta de bienvenida para Ash, todos aplaudiendo por el noviazgo de su buen amigo cuando creyó verla correr inmediatamente para que luego Ash también saliera precipitado.-

-¿Uh?

\- Si, ¡Ash fue detrás de ti!- terminó por decir.

\- ¡Ah!- la líder sintió un respingo.-Mira,...e-eso no...- pasó saliva, era una situación incómoda. Tenía que hacer lo más fácil.

Huir. Si huir. Que bueno que estaban a un tramo para llegar al centro pokémon.

\- Ah.., Dawn y Paul, ahora vuelvo. Iré a dejar mi Azumarill.- entregó de vuelta el piplup a su dueña- Deben tener mucho de qué platicar. ¿Podrían esperarme aquí?, gracias.- Y así sin más se retiró.

El hecho que una de las tantas amigas de Ash estuviese al tanto de que este fue a seguirla, la puso tan nerviosa.

Ash es novio de Serena ahora. Y ya era hora de lamerse las heridas y tratar de reconsiderar en hacer las paces. - "Pero como hacer eso, es difícil."

Dio un leve vistazo al par que dejó en la recepción. Sus hermanas estaban totalmente equivocadas. Paul era muy atractivo eso tenía que admitirlo, y esa seriedad le daba un aire maduro. Un entrenador poderoso, cuyas estrategias de batalla son muy eficaces. Los hotcakes que prepara son sorprendentemente deliciosos. Él es fuerte, hábil e inteligente. Pero aquella chica que había llegado diciendo ser su asistente se notaba tan cercana a él.

.

.

.

-Aquí tienes a corsola y vaporeon.

\- Gracias Joy.

Hace un rato que los había dejado y ahora apoyada en la puerta de cristal del lugar podía verlos claramente a cierta distancia. Y ellos dos parecían estar discutiendo.

No tenía idea de qué pero todo eso hizo que Misty tuviera un deja vu ahí...

_Vamos hacia el sur._

_No, hacia el norte._

_No sabes usar el mapa._

_Claro que lo se, ¡dámelo!_

_Como usted ordene...- entre dientes. _

_¿Dijiste algo?_

_Nada._

Ahí estaban, la chica Dawn con los brazos cruzados mirando hacia la derecha y Paul del mismo modo mirando hacia el lado contrario.

.

.

.

Instantáneamente cuando Misty se retiró, Paul había dirigido su mirada hacia ella.- Así _que la fue a perseguir.-_ no se dio cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.

\- Claro que si, yo lo vi huir detrás de ella.- soltó inmediatamente la coordinadora.

\- Eres muy entrometida, ¿sabes?- cruzó los brazos.

\- ¿Por qué?, Solo digo la verdad y también porque tengo curiosidad.

\- Si, eres curiosa y también entrometida.

-Ay perdóneme señor por interrumpir su conquista. - enarcó una ceja. Ya estaba por perder la paciencia. Si, Dawn recordó que no estaba muy contenta con Paul.

¿Pip?- se preguntó su Pokémon que no entendía porqué su dueña se olvidaba de él y su actitud.

-¿Conquista?- volteó hacia ella- Deja de decir tonterías- ahora le dio la espalda-¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Se te olvida que ya pasó casi un mes.- y decidió imitar su gesto- recordó bien que estaba enojada, por supuesto, él divirtiéndose y conquistando chicas y ella haciendo su trabajo. Lo que no sabía Dawn era cuál de las dos cosas le caía peor.

_"Yo haciendo todo el trabajo y soportando las llamadas de Úrsula y las otras locas acosadoras."_

\- Melanie de Ciudad Corazonada te envía saludos.- dijo entre dientes.

\- ¿Quién...?

-Ah ya sabes una de tus lindas arribistas. Creo que la bajaron de rango o algo así. Había llegado hasta presidenta de tu club de porristas pero bajó a cadete por las artimañas de una tal Kumiko. Bueno es lo que ella dice.

\- Por favor, no me las menciones ahora.- suspiró algo hastiado.

-Tu preguntaste.- dijo al fin antes de guardar silencio.

No es que no disfrutara ser su asistente. Al contrario, por todos lados que iba la llamaban "la mano derecha del campeón" esto independiente del título de top coordinadora, pero soportar las llamadas diarias de Úrsula y de sus "arribistas".

Todo esto y que además ella...sin soltar su posición, levantó ligeramente sus ojos para verlo de perfil.

Lo había extrañado. Su porte serio, esos minutos de silencio y tranquilidad a su lado. El olor de su perfume de caoba y menta y su intensa mirada.

"¡No!"- se dijo para sí de pronto- esas cosas no van conmigo.

_"Soy una chica centrada en sus objetivos. ¿Qué podría obtener teniendo algo con alguien así, como él?..."_\- cerró los ojos firmemente y con algo de fuerza como cuando se siente muy frustrada.

_"Después de lo de Kenny. Yo no pretendo iniciar nada con alguien. Yo estoy bien así como ahora. No voy a negar que Paul me atrae mucho, argh cada dia se pone más guapo. Pero solo es eso, atracción. Nada en serio. Y estoy molesta si, pero es por su desfachatez de dejarme con todo y venir a divertirse. Si, solo es por eso._

-¿Oye...qué?- la había pescado mirándolo fijamente de un modo extraño.

\- ¡Nada, no hay de qué preocuparse!- soltó de repente. Mientras que piplup se quejaba del por qué su entrenadora no lo había vuelto a tomar en brazos. Paul se sorprendió un poco del sobresalto de la coordinadora.

\- Hola...- volvió a saludar la líder, ya de vuelta. -Disculpen por la espera.

.

.

.

Entonces, los tres se dirigieron de regreso al gimnasio. Misty había insistido tanto a Dawn en que los acompañaran, argumentando en que debería estar cansada por el viaje y seguro quería ponerse al día en algunos asuntos con Paul también.

Dawn al principio se negó, pero al final aceptó, aunque no muy convencida.

Tan pronto terminaran de almorzar, se iría a buscar una habitación donde hospedarse. Dawn ya poco antes de encontrarlos, había visitado el gimnasio Celeste y no sintió para nada grato el recibimiento. Especialmente el trato de sus tres hermanas.

...

-_Hola, mucho gusto, me llamo Dawn. Estoy buscando a Paul Rebolledo, el campeón de Sinnoh.- dijo mirando a los costados en medio de los enormes acuarios. -Soy su...- cuando llegó ahí sintió que las mujeres habían cambiado sus miradas amables a dagas filosas mirándola de pies a cabeza._

_¡Es muy linda y está a la moda!, ¡Tiene estilo y gracia! _

_Las tres se miraron seriamente entre ellas._

_La recién llegada era una amenaza a sus planes de unir a su hermanita con el campeón de Sinnoh. Fue su conclusión final._

_-¡No lo podemos permitir!- se dijeron las 3._

_-Soy su asistente regional.-por algún extraño motivo sintió alivio al hacer la aclaración._

_\- Pues no está. Salió a pasear con nuestra hermanita.- dijo Violet acercándose a ella._

_-Ah, pero puedo esperarlos aquí, ¿no?_

_\- ¡NO!- dijeron las tres._

_\- Cuando vuelva te avisamos.- afirmó la pelirosa Lilie con intenciones de empujarla hacia la puerta._

_\- Pero es un gimnasio...- insistía la coordinadora._

_-Pip... ¡Piplup!_

_"Esta no es manera de tratar a los visitantes"._

_En ese momento Tai, el hijo de Daisy y Tracey se dirigió a la sala de estar. ¿Mi tía Misty, dónde está?_

_\- salió un momento a pasear con Paul, pequeño Tai._

_\- Ah entonces, Paul ya es el novio de mi tía Misty.- dijo el niño con una sonrisa y con el mismo gesto que su querida tía hace cuando afirma algo con seguridad._

_-¿Por qué lo dices, Tai?- dijo la rubia teñida, así la veía Dawn._

_\- Siempre están juntos... Como tú y papá._

_-Como que su... - se dijo la coordinadora. Pero en ese momento, alguien apareció justo para escuchar lo que el niño acababa de decir._

_-¿Su qué...?!_

_-¿A-Ash...?- dijo Dawn sorprendida._

_\- ¡¿Pero qué haces aquí?!- bramaron las 3 hermanas. Si Dawn sentía que esas tres mujeres querían clavarle agujas, a Ash lo miraban como si quisieran quemarlo vivo._

_\- ¿es eso cierto?... Debía ser una broma. Estaban hablando de Paul. ¡¿De Paul?! _

_¿Misty y Paul juntos? _

_Dawn sin más se retiró. Ahora si estaba enojada. Venir a conseguirse novias, ¡qué se a creído! Y yo qué... Pensaba dejarme con toda la responsabilidad. Jamás lo hubiese imaginado. _

_¡A dónde vas Dawn!- Ash tuvo intención de perseguir a su amiga pero algo interesante sucedió._

_-¡Pikapi!- gritó Pikachu _

.

.

.

**Continuará...**

**Hola a todos.**

**Si, se que me tardé mucho. Perdonen por la demora, con tantas cosas que había sucedido y ahora con esta situación. **

**Bueno, aquí está un nuevo capítulo. Gracias a los que leen esta historia y por comentar también. **

**Ahora qué va a pasar. Dawn en ciudad Celeste y ahora también Ash. A que no adivinan qué pasó con el señor maestro pokémon.**

**Creo que me estoy pasando con las hermanas de Misty, disculpen pero aun quedan un par o hasta cuatro cosas más que pueden hacer que las terminen por odiar. Trataré de no pasarme de la raya con sus intervenciones. **

**Nuevamente muchas gracias y cuidense mucho por favor.**


	14. Suerte de coordinadora y alertas del cor

**Suerte de coordinadora y alertas del corazón**

**.**

**.**

.

-Ay no...- Dijo en una queja la coordinadora.

-¿Pip?

-¿Qué pasó?- el muchacho volteó hacia atrás. Dawn se había vuelto pálida de repente.

-¿Estás bien Dawn?-Preguntó la líder de gimnasio.

-Si, no hay de qué preocuparse.- los miró con disimulo y con una sonrisita, pero esa frase, ya puso en alarma a Paul.

-Es que yo ...- y la coordinadora se sonrojó de vergüenza.- ¿Por qué le sucedían estas cosas ahora mismo?

-Se me acaba de romper la suela de mi bota.- dijo con voz apagada.

-Eso es todo...- dijo Paul que por la cara que traía pensó que era algo más grave.

-¿Cómo que eso es todo?... No puedo caminar así. Necesito encontrar una tienda de calzado urgente.

-Tenemos suerte, miren allá.- señaló la pelirroja hacia la esquina cruzando la calle.

.

.

.

La tienda en cuestión llevaba un cartel pegado en su entrada que decía: "Grandes descuentos a las parejas el dia de hoy."

A Dawn le brillaron los ojos al reconocer lo que se encontraba tras la ventana de cristal, un par de botas "Shoespie". Eran elegantes de color blanco, altas hasta las rodillas, con tacón de aguja y cremallera lateral y con dos hebillas de plata.

-Este par, no puedo creerlo... son tan bellas...

-Oye...- se quejo el peli morado al ver a la coordinadora pegada a la ventana.

\- Vaya, sí que están lindas...- repuso la líder acercándose. Pero de pronto sintió que su pokegear comenzaba a vibrar además que un mal presentimiento. Había algo que sintió de pronto, una sensación de preocupación. Pero ¿de qué?

-¿Si?, diga.

Del otro lado, el muchacho quien solo se encargaba de limpiar la piscina, se escuchaba bastante preocupado, por lo que veían sus ojos y por la indiferencia de parte de las hermanas sensacionales quienes se habían puesto lentes de sol para disfrutar en primera fila del espectáculo frente a la piscina.

-¿¡Qué quieres decir conque necesito ir para verlo?!- preguntó algo disgustada porque no haya sido ninguna de sus hermanas quien le esté informando del incidente. Estaba realmente indignada.

-Paul, Dawn... - los llamó a ambos pero...

-Que no un coordinador debe lucir al pokémon.‐-se le ocurrió decir al observar cómo a esa chiquilla le brillaban tanto los ojos y no paraba de hablar con su piplup de sus presentaciones y lo bien que combinaría sus atuendos con esos no tan simples zapatos.

-Si, eso lo se muy bien, pero no significa que la coordinadora no quiera lucir genial.

-Con esas botas te caerás.- respondió cruzando los brazos y murmurando por lo bajo.

-Bienvenidos.- los saludó por detrás una mujer mayor que ellos. -Adelante, no sean tímidos, pasen a nuestra tienda, tenemos grandes descuentos para las parejas que nos visiten hoy.

-Aguarde, nosotros no somos...- empezó a decir Dawn mientras agitaba sus manos. Pero al ver la etiqueta de las botas en cuestión y el precio real, quedó con la boca abierta.

Misty por su parte, tenía un mal presentimiento, algo estaba pasando y no podía quedarse a esperar hasta que Dawn encuentre calzado. Necesitaba volver rápido.

-Te-tengo que ir al gimnasio ahora mismo, Paul nos vemos. A tí también Dawn, ya sabes eres bienvenida.

Entonces se retiró.

Paul se dio cuenta del nerviosismo de Misty y volteó a ver a la esquina donde se perdió a toda prisa, pero ahora fue su turno de ponerse nervioso cuando sintió que Dawn tomó su brazo y acercando su rostro al oído le susurró: Es una buena oferta.

El no dijo nada, solo arqueó una ceja como diciendo: es una broma ¿no?

La coordinadora rió nerviosamente y ahora dirigiéndose a la vendedora quiso preguntar.

-¿Esos descuentos son solo para parejas, verdad?- se dirigió a la vendedora.

-Así es. Ustedes dos lo son, ¿cierto?

\- Ah...Po-or...supuesto, jajaja-...¿entramos?... _verdad Paul._\- lo último sonó algo seductor aun cuando esa no fue su intención.

Él volvió a mirarla algo asombrado por su desfachatez, pero bien conocía ya a Dawn Berlitz. Cuando quiere salirse con la suya puede ser realmente insistente y necia como en ese momento por esas botas.

Mientras ella jalaba suavemente de su brazo a su mente vino una ocasión en que estaban en casa de su hermano, él Reggie, ella y su novio el coordinador que en los últimos días antes de su rompimiento, tenía la manía de venir con ella a visitarlos.

_\- " Ah... ¡qué calor! Kenny, podrías traerme un helado de crema con galletas, pero que sean de durazno. Ah y Reggie tú qué deseas."_

_\- Ah, si no es mucha molestia, solo un cono de crema con chispas de chocolate._

_"Perfecto, y tu Paul..."_

_\- No, nada gracias._

_\- "Cómo que nada, está haciendo mucho calor."_

_\- "Kenny, trae ese que tiene sabor a café y chocolate."_

_\- Dije que no quiero nada..._

_\- Y yo digo que deberías probarlo, vamos te aseguro que te va a encantar. _

_Y si le gustó el helado, no más que el menta con maní, pero es su segundo favorito aunque nunca se lo haya dicho. _

.

.

.

-¡Psy,Psy Psy!- salía corriendo del gimnasio el Pokémon pato sosteniéndose la cabeza muy alarmado, a recibir a su entrenadora.

-Psyduck, ¿qué sucede?

¡Pika! Pikachu ¡pikapi!- alcanzó a escuchar acompañado con un gruñido feroz.

Cuando Misty entró, todo el gimnasio estaba empapado. Pudo ver a sus hermanas que ya se habían puesto de pie aún con sus trajes de baño. Había sido demasiado.

-Misty, ¡la hipnosis no funciona!- exclamó Daisy quien de ningún modo conseguía acercar a espion al enorme pokémon.

Entonces Misty por su parte, ante todo el caos, gritó a todo pulmón: ¡YA BASTA GYARADOS!

.

.

.

En un parque público casi cerca al gimnasio, Dawn se maravillaba con sus nuevas botas ya puestas. Quiso aprovechar más el descuento de la farsa para comprar también un vestido pero sintió que era ya demasiada incomodidad para Paul. De todas maneras, decidió llevar algo más de aquella tienda pero decidió no decírselo, era un secreto. Así que mientras ambos caminaban, él con las manos en los bolsillos pensativo y más adelantado que ella debido a que seguro, lo de hace rato lo había incomodado demasiado. No dijo nada, pero eso pensaba Dawn, quien iba caminando a su paso mientras miraba su espalda, cuando escuchó a un tipo que llevaba caminando detrás de ella : _Fiuuu preciosa... te enseño a moverlo_.-Dawn solo ignoró al tipo que pasó al lado suyo. Pero de pronto sintió algo rasgándose, era su vestido. Volteó a ver al tipo quien le mostró una navaja.

-¡PIPLUP ATAQUE PICOTAZO!- se escuchó a la coordinadora gritar con total indignación

-Auch ahhh...ya ya duele.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!- volteó el entrenador deteniendo su paso. Y a simple vista se enteró de todo. Dawn estaba apenada apoyada en una pared mientras que su piplup atacaba al tipo que a simple vista se notaba que se trataba de un pervertido. El muchacho se acercó donde estaba el tipo.

-¿ Y tú qué, eres su novio?

-No tolero esa clase de comportamiento.- y Paul solamente terminó derrumbándolo al suelo con un puño certero en el pecho.

-Toma.- extendió su chaqueta.

Dawn se quedó asombrada, Paul no había llamado a un pokémon para defenderla y esta sería la primera vez que lo veía utilizar la violencia física con alguien. Jamás lo había imaginado dando golpes así.- Gra-gracias...-dijo tímidamente mientras ajustaba la chaqueta en su cintura.

.

.

.

-Ash, ¿estás bien?, por favor, responde Ash,. La muchacha llevaba un rato palmeando suavemente sus mejillas. No podría ser, de ninguna manera. Volvió a presionar su pecho mientras sus manos temblaban. -A-ash por favor abre los ojos, soy yo, Misty.

-Mi-Mist...- abrió lentamente los ojos el entrenador.

La líder que ahora estaba completamente empapada con gotas escurriendo por su cabello desordenado brindó al muchacho una suave sonrisa. Estaba aliviada, temía lo peor. No, esto no debió pasar. Pero llegó a tiempo. Sí está a salvo, tenía que hablar con Gyarados y retarlo por lo que hizo... no, todo es su propia culpa por necia. No quería perder a Ash, no quería perder lo que tenían juntos, esa gran amistad ese lazo indestructible, y por eso, en ese momento tomó una decisión.

Ya no se enfadaría con él ni tampoco le diría lo que siente su corazón, no más resentimientos, apoyaría su relación con Serena como debió hacerlo con una sonrisa radiante y una buena amiga. Y sus sentimientos, se los guardaría por su bien, como un recuerdo de lo que no pudo ser, trataría de olvidarlo por su felicidad, y esto no debe volver a suceder. Fue demasiado grave, demasiado.

-Por favor, Misty... no llores.-lo escuchó decir suavemente mientras la miraba con dificultad.

La líder entonces llevó sus dedos a sus propias mejillas. Al reconocer sus propias lágrimas, las limpió bruscamente con el dorso de su mano ¿Cuando había empezado a llorar?

-¡Pikachupi! ¡Pikapi!- se unió a ellos pikachu mientras que Misty sostenía en su mano una pokéball, era la de Gyarados.

* * *

**Hola a todo el mundo que aún me sigue, muchas gracias por leer esta historia.**

**Si por fin me libero de la universidad. **

**Espero que se encuentren bien donde quiera que estén, cuídense mucho por favor.**

**Un saludo bien grande a:**

**Pokeshipping Fun2020****, Gracias por apoyarme desde siempre en este y en todos los fics que me has comentado. Sobre tus fics, espero que me perdones, la universidad me había absorbido demasiado. Prometo que ahora los voy a leer más. Cuídate mucho.**

**EIMI: ****Muchas gracias por tus cometarios y apoyo, si voy a tratar de actualizar las otras historias también. Un gran abrazo de oso.**

**Maritza. ****Muchas gracias, tus palabras significan mucho para mí. La verdad no estaba segura de cómo saldría esto, pero de todas formas trataré lo posible para no caer en el OOC.**

**Sakura kunoichi no power****: Si, todos queremos eso, pero aquí va haber triángulo si lo va a haber.**

**namita: Espero que aún sigas leyendo esta historia. Adoro tus comentarios, muchas gracias.**

**Y bien, no crean que la historia termina aquí. Para nada, porque aún está por suceder muchas cosas. Por ahora lo dejaré aquí, espero avanzar rápido con esta historia así como con todos mis fics pendientes. **

**Un gran abrazo a la distancia,**


End file.
